Wolf's Girl
by JaspersAngel
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A CHANGE IN MONSTERS" Read that before reading this. I don't want to say too much to give anything away to those who haven't read the first. Sam/Bella
1. Scent

Thank you FictionalFanGirl, I was looking for a title for the second

**Thank you FictionalFanGirl, I was looking for a title for this and I saw her suggestions. **

**One happened to be "Wolf's Girl", and I really liked it. **

**It seemed to fit, so I chose Wolf's Girl for the title of this one.**

**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer that I will do throughout the story. I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I do not own anything, but the plot. **

Chapter 1- Scent

"Bella!" Alice called from downstairs.

"Coming," I called back. 

After I had been changed, we had just said that I had died from jumping off the cliff. Charlie had been sad for a long time. I had gone to visit him every night while he was sleeping.

One night when I was there, he saw me. I think that he thought he was dreaming. He said my name and I smile sadly, nodding slightly. And then, he went back to bed. He seemed to be happier after that, and I stopped visiting him every night. I still went every once and a while until he eventually died on the job about fifteen years after I had been changed. 

I had gone to his funeral. And, if I could have cried, I would have. No doubt about it. Renee had come too, and I had to fight every urge I had to go and give her a comforting hug.

She had lost everyone that she loved—well, except Phil—and I could tell that it was just too much pain for her to handle. I knew that she was supposed to stay the whole week, but Phil took her back to Jacksonville the next day. She was a wreck. 

It had been about five more years since then, and I had not seen Renee or Phil since. 

So, I had moved in with the Cullen's because it was still hard for Sam to deal with my scent, and vise-versa. The Cullen's had told everybody that they were going out of Washington and moving somewhere in California. Carlisle had gotten a different job in a different state, and the rest of the Cullen's just stayed in their home.

My powers hadn't fully developed yet, and I only had one "power" so to speak… for now. Carlisle had told me that more would develop, and that that was a fact. So, I would gain more powers as I went on. He said that not everyone had more than one, but he had done a test with the blood still in my body, and somehow got that information out of my blood.

I could withstand the scent of blood and last a lot longer than the rest of them without drinking. The only problem was that animal blood didn't cut it for me. 

I had tested that out for awhile, but never found myself fully satisfied until I had accidentally drank from a human. I had only drunk a little, but I found after that I was completely full. I went back to the Cullen house and told Carlisle and we had come up with the conclusion that animal blood was not going to cut it, and I would have to have human blood, but I did not need it too often.

"He's going to be here soon," Alice told me from down stairs. 

"I know," I mumbled, knowing that she would hear me. "I know. Just give me a minute. If he comes than just distract him."

"Fine," I heard Alice say.

I sighed, and put on my denim halter dress from Macy's. And then put on some cute blue ankle boots also from Macy's. I had finally got used to the graceful walking, and I, only now, could muster up enough confidence to wear heals. **(A/N: Both dress and shoes are in profile.)**

I grabbed my purse and was about to walk out of my room (Edward's old one) when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I still had not gotten used to that part of the transformation. It was just so different. 

My brown hair was not a dull brown color, but more of a dark chocolate color with caramel highlights. It was very shiny and it always looked like the sun was shining on it. My face was flawless, to say the least. I had no more worries of zits or pimples. My cheekbones were more pronounced now, and my eyes were the same gold color of Alice's with a tint of red from all the human blood that I drank. 

"Bella," Alice sang. 

"Alice! I'm coming. Hold your horses."

Alice giggled and said, "I don't have any horses."

"Get some," I mumbled murderously and stalked out of my room. I gracefully stomped down the steps and when I saw him, I immediately broke out into a smile and quickened my pace. 

I leapt off the last couple of steps and flew into Sam's arms knocking him backward onto the couch.

"Hello to you, too," he mumbled from underneath me, and wrapped his warm arms around me. I smiled and put my hands on the couch on either side of his head and pushed myself up so I could look at him in the eyes.

"Hey, handsome," I purred. A big goofy smile spread across his face. I felt his fingers get tangled in my silky hair and pull me down to his mouth. He kissed me without boundaries.

Sam had not aged since I had turned into a vampire. It was another weird imprinting thing. So, at least it would never look like Sam was rocking-the-cradle. 

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat from the other side of the couch. I looked up at her with a sheepish smile on my face. I put one hand up and waved. "Hi, Alice."

"Weren't you two going to a movie or something?" she asked. 

"Yes," I responded. "And you know that."

"I know," she said happily. I narrowed my eyes at her, and slowly got up off the couch, taking Sam with me. He still had his arms around my waist, and I was clasping one of his arms tightly. I did not want him out of my sight too long, it made me too anxious. 

We started heading out the door and when we were at Sam's car Alice yelled, "Behave you two, and Bella, don't let anyone see you."

"Whatever," was my response and Sam laughed.

"You look…amazing," Sam muttered as he started pulling out of the driveway. "No, you look more than amazing. You look…wow. I don't think that there are words to describe what I'm feeling now." I smiled and if I were still human, I would be blushing immensely.

"Thank you," I said quietly. 

He pulled up at the movie theater and got out of the car, walking around to my door. I reached into the back seats of his truck and grabbed the hoodie that we kept back there incase we were going to be in any public places. We could not take any chances. We had to make sure no one would see any of us. 

I slid it on, and then grabbed Sam's hand as he helped me out of the truck. Not that I needed too much help. When I was standing next to him, he kicked the door shut, and wrapped his arm around my waist once again. I smiled and pulled the hood up over my head.

I buried my nose into his shoulder. I was glad at times like these that I did not have to breathe. It would be much more difficult to breathe in through my mouth the whole time. I sometimes wonder how Sam lasted with my scent. He _had_ to breathe, so he could not just stop, like I did.

I had stopped breathing around Sam around the third or fourth day that I was a vampire. I had told him I was going to do it, and he knew why, so he did not get mad at me. 

We both knew that our relationship would be different after me being saved by Alice the night I had jumped off the cliff.

Sam had also spoken with the elders of the tribe and they decided to let me and the rest of the Cullen's be allowed to go on there turf without starting a war. It was sweet that Sam had gone and convinced them to let the Cullen's on their turf. And to think that he did it all for me.

When the movie finally ended Sam got up and stretched and then gracefully helped me stand up, too. I hugged him for a few moments and reached up to give him a small peck on the lips, and then we left the theater.

We got into the car and headed back toward the Cullen's house. 

"I wish we had more us time," Sam mentioned on our way back. 

"Me too," I mumbled as I reached for his hand. "Come in with me," I suggested casually.

He smiled and nodded. 

A few quiet moments later Sam pulled into the Cullen's driveway. We walked up to the door together and walked directly up to my room. I kicked the door shut behind me, and was immediately thrown up against the wall. 

Sam's body pressed against mine, and his lips crashed down on mine. I kissed him back fiercely and our lips worked together. His tongue slid into my mouth and soon enough, our tongues were playing tag.

Somehow we had maneuvered onto the bed in my room. Alice had thought it necessary to buy a bed and move it into Edward's room for moments like this.

Sam's hands were moving up and down my sides, and then he had then rolling up and down my back. I moaned into his mouth. We had not gone this far in awhile. We usually stopped because the scent was too much to bear.

Sam worked on getting my dress off, and then I helped him unbutton his button-down shirt and then threw it off onto the ground next to my dress. My legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers tangled into his hair.

We both moaned at the same time, and it took me all my strength not to laugh. So I pressed myself against him harder. 

Sam's lips worked their way down to the edge of my jaw and then down to my neck. I leaned my head back so that he had better access. 

"Are you wearing perfume?" Sam suddenly asked me. "It smells really nice. So nice, that I could eat you up." 

I froze. I was definitely not wearing any, I repeat, _any_ perfume. That would not even cover my scent, would it?

"Sam," I started tentatively, "I am not wearing any perfume. I don't wear any scents at all. Well, except my own."

"I swear you smell different. Now the smell that you usually do. I can actually stand it." And, as if to prove his point, he buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply. 

"Almost like… a really sweet apple. It's a wonderful scent."

"Wait," I started, trying to clarify something. "I do not smell like I normally smell like to you?" 

He shook his head and then started kissing my neck muttering, "It does not really matter, does it? Can we not just get back to what we were doing before I tried to make a compliment and you just had to question it?"

I lifted his head from my neck and brought his hair up to my face, and sniffed it quickly. It was the old woodsy scent of him that I had missed for many years. I smiled and then sniffed him again. I sighed heavily.

I let his head go and he looked up into my eyes. "What's wrong?" he said eyeing me suspiciously. 

"You smell like how I remember you smelling," I beamed. "Your old woodsy smell. It's really nice." 

I smirked and then started kissing his lips again.

**Song: Hot- Avril Lavigne **

**All right, that's the first chapter.**

**Hope you liked it, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible!**


	2. Something Else

Chapter 2-

**All right, Chapter 2!**

**Song: Dance with the Devil—Breaking Benjamin!**

Chapter 2- Something Else

Sam and I headed toward Carlisle's office after we had finished in my room. I told Sam that Carlisle would need to hear that we can smell each other and are not repulsed any longer.

I rapped my knuckles on his office door quietly.

"Come in," he said seriously. I walked in and pulled Sam in after me.

"Hello, Carlisle," Sam said politely. Carlisle nodded and turned his attention on me.

"Is there something you need, Bella?" he asked politely.

"Well," I started. "Sam and I figured something out."

"And that would be…?" He motioned with his hand for me to continue.

"You know how vampires and werewolves think that the other smells bad?" Carlisle nodded slowly, and I could tell that he was wondering where I was heading. "Well, Sam and I figured out that we don't have any issues with that any longer."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, leaning closer to us in his chair.

"We are not…repulsed by the others smell anymore. I can smell him and he smells like he used to. All woodsy and smoky," I purred in Sam's direction. He smiled down at me, but Carlisle started talking.

"And to Sam you smell…better?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said, answering a question that was directed at me, while nodding.

"There is a simple explanation, Sam and Bella," Carlisle stated.

"Really?" Sam and I said at the same time. "What is it?"

"It obviously has something to do with your imprinting on her, Sam. I guess that you or any of the rest of the pack would know about this because obviously none of you have had a vampire that you imprinted on."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion, and I turned my head toward Sam, but he did not look confused. He just sat there nodding as if he understood.

"I do not think that I understand, Carlisle," I said, turning my head back toward him.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "The pack would never have gone through anything like this because none of them have ever had one of us—vampires—as the people that they imprinted on. Do you understand that?"

I nodded weakly.

"So there will probably be more things that come up that have to do with Sam imprinting on you that are different. Obviously the imprinting will have drawn you two closer—" Sam pulled me closer to him and started rubbing my back "—so that would make sense that the imprinting would make it easier on you two. So now, I guess that it will be easier for you two to be around each other."

I leaned into Sam and breathed in his smoky, woodsy scent just to make sure we were not just smelling things. It was still there and I got caught up in the smell until I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"If you have anymore of these types of things occur," he began, "please come to me. It is very interesting to learn about this imprinting that you werewolves do. Especially now, because you are imprinted on a vampire. Hmmm…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I was just wondering what would happen when Sam can step out of becoming a werewolf. You would start growing older again, would you not Sam?" Carlisle asked.

I frowned. I had never thought about what would happen when this came around. I guess, I just never thought about the future, always the now.

I looked up at Sam. His face did not give anything away. It was like a poker face: completely straight, not happy nor sad.

"Sam?" I asked quietly. He finally moved and tilted his head to look down at me.

"Don't worry about it," he said soothingly. I nodded, but I could not help but worry. I was going to live forever, and soon, he would start growing old. Just my luck.

"Thank you for coming and telling me about that," Carlisle said, and it was obvious that he was dismissing us. I nodded and got up slowly, Sam's arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Sam?" Carlisle asked tentatively. 

"Yes, sir?" Sam responded, turning around to face him.

"Could you stay in my office for a few moments? I have something that I would like to discuss with you." He looked up at me. "If that is all right with you and Bella, of course."

Sam looked down at me as if waiting for me to give him permission. "Go ahead," I said. "I'll be down in the living room waiting for you. Just come down there when you are ready." Sam nodded and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I will be down in awhile, Bella," he muttered and then I turned and left. I heard the door shut silently, and I was debating whether I should listen in on them or not. I decided against it. Sam would tell me what they were talking about, would he not?

I slowly made my way down the stair and blocked my ears from listening in on Carlisle's and Sam's conversation. I could figure that out later, I kept telling myself.

I felt like I was in a trance like state as I finished walking down the steps. I landed gently onto one of the couches in the living room. I do not know what I was so worried about. Carlisle was probably just asking Sam some questions about imprinting. Nothing too bad. Just simple, basic questions.

I sighed.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Hi, Alice." My voice was quiet and seemed very distant.

"What's wrong, Bells?" she asked me, picking my hand up off my lap and holding it in her two small ones.

"Nothing," I said, trying to convince her. 

"Bella," she warned. "I know you too well. There _is_ definitely something wrong. What is it? Just tell me. You can trust me, can't you?"

I nodded, and spoke softly. "Well, I can smell Sam and he does not smell bad any longer, and vise-versa."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing," I said, and then sighed. "We went and told Carlisle, and then he said that it was probably just something that had to do with Sam imprinting on me. Then, he brought up how after awhile, werewolves can choose to become a human and never change into their wolf form ever again. I never had thought about that before today. If and when that happens to Sam, he will start to age again."

Alice started patting my back gently. "Bella," she began, "you know that when Sam starts aging again, it will not be your fault."

"I know," I told her, nodding. "But it is going to be hard for me." I knew I was the still the old me—the _human _me—I would be bawling my eyes out right now. 

"Bella, I know," she said, wrapping her arms around my in a hug. "Believe me, I know."

I sobbed tearlessly for awhile, and Alice did not complain one bit. I owed Alice so much. She had been helping me over the years. She helped me cope with Charlie's death, and the fact that Renee was so miserable. She helped me threw the first week of being a vampire, and she was there for me when we found out that I needed human blood, and not animal blood.

She had been there for me always.

"Thank you, Alice," I mumbled into her shoulder. 

"For what, Bella?" she asked, pulling away and looking at me, slightly confused. 

"For being here for me when I need you. You have helped me through a lot. I don't think that you realize how much you have done for me, and how much it really means to me. Thank you, Alice," I repeated.

"Bella," she sighed. "I am _always_ here for you. No matter what. You know that, right?" I nodded and thanked her again.

"Bella," she groaned. "Please stop thanking me. I understand that I am being nice to you, but I do not need you to thank me at all, okay? Just let me help you when I can, all right?" I nodded.

"Bella?" I heard his husky, manly voice behind us, and I turned slowly around to face him.

"Hey, Sam," I said, wiping under my eyes trying to wipe away the invisible tears.

"I have to go," Alice said. "Remember what I said, Bella. It's true. I'll see you two around." She walked up the stairs, and I heard her and Jasper's door close loudly.

Sam stood there and looked at me, and I looked up at him from my position on the couch. We stayed like that awkwardly for awhile, and then eventually, Sam moved to sit down next to me. I leaned into his side awkwardly and he wrapped a stiff arm around my waist.

"So…" I trailed off and looked into Sam's eyes. 

"So…" he mimicked. 

"What did you two talk about?" I asked him slowly, bringing my eyes down from his. 

"Oh, just…stuff," he answered me lamely. I sighed at his response and I felt my lips twist. He was hiding something from me. But, what could it be?

**Hoped you liked chapter 2!**

**Yay! I got it up in one day!**

**I hope you all are very proud of me!**

**JaspersAngel**


	3. Hunting

Chapter 3-

**Okay, Chapter 3!!**

**FYI, I am going up north soon, so I don't know when I will be able to update again. **

**I'll **_**try**_** to update soon, but no guarantees. **

**Song: Death Said- The Summer Obsession**

Chapter 3- Hunting

I paced around my room and watched the sun set. It was beautiful. More beautiful than it had been in awhile.

Once the sun had disappeared under the horizon, I went back to thinking.

Sam had left right after I had finished probing him for answers. He had refused to tell me anything of what he was talking to Carlisle about. That's what was forcing me to keep moving. It was making me twitchy and jittery that there was something that Sam was keeping from me. Something that he did not want me to know.

I sighed.

I threw my head back in distress. This was too much for me to handle. I stomped down the stairs and headed for the front door. I opened the door, and there was Alice.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked suspiciously.

"Out," I answered quickly.

"Out where?"

"Does it really matter to you, Alice? It _is_ my business, right?" She nodded, but I could tell that I was not off the hook yet.

"Just tell me where. I am practically your sister, Bella. I deserve to know where you think that you are going."

"Alice," I sighed, but then I gave into her glare and answered. "I am thirsty, Alice. I need a drink."

This seemed to make her angrier. "Isabella! You _know_ damn well that you are not allowed to go hunting by yourself! You also know damn well that you could kill a human if someone is not there with you. Bella! If you keep sneaking off to go feed by yourself you will _kill_ someone. Do you want that?"

I frowned and glanced down at the ground. "Alice—"

"Don't you Alice me! I hate that you think you can just sneak off. You are still new to this sort of thing, Bella! You can't control yourself! You know that!"

"I know, Alice. I just wanted to see for once, if I could pull myself away."

"You were going to risk a human's life to see if _you_ could pull away in time. To see if you had it in you to _not_ kill them when you were by yourself! Bella, that is just awful!"

"I know."

"Then _why_ the hell were you going to go and do it?"

I would be blushing if I were a human. But I think that the point is, that I'm _not_ human, and I never will be again. I can't keep telling myself that I would be crying or blushing if I were a human. I have to get used to the fact that I am _not_ a human. I. Am. A. Monster.

"Alice," I said slowly. "I need to drink. Now." I felt like I was getting thirstier and thirstier by the second. I knew that I could not last too much longer. I _knew_ that I needed to find someone to drink from. Soon.

"Fine," she said. "But, I am coming with you." I frowned, but nodded slowly.

If they never let me go on my own, I would never be able to learn how to handle myself. I would always rely on them to be there if ever I got out of control. I was _not_ a baby. I could definitely handle myself. Couldn't I?

I sighed as I dashed past Alice, using my superhuman strength to run. I could feel her a couple of feet behind me. Whenever I went hunting, they always stayed at least twenty feet away… just for precautions.

If I went out of control, there was a possibility that I could bite them. But, that was the risk that they took whenever they came with me. I tried to stop them, just incase I could not do it right, and then went out of control.

My senses took over. I used my nose to sniff out the sweet scent of human blood. I caught the sweet scent quickly, and sprinted over. I did not care if the human were male or female, only if they had the sweetest tasting blood I could find.

I saw the person that I had been sniffing out and crept up behind them. I did a silent and quick 360. I could see the blur of Alice, but there was no one else. A smirk played across my lips as I turned back toward the man.

I did not feel sorry as I bit him on the neck. I was not going to kill him or anything. I was just going to take a pint or two of blood and then he would wake up in the morning and not remember anything.

After a couple of seconds of pure ecstasy, I took my mouth away from the man's neck. I let him drop the cold, hard cement and heard the soft _thump_ as his body hit the ground.

Yes, he might be a little dizzy when he woke up, but that was the cost to keep me alive. And, yes, I know that I am sounding completely selfish, but that's what keeps me alive.

I wiped the sleeve of my shirt across my mouth and then quickly turned back toward Alice.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, not saying anything. Alice was probably the one that had the hardest time coping with the idea that I _had_ to drink human blood. She did not like that one bit. She thought that I should just try to live off animal blood. Even though, everyone in the house had tried to convince her that I would die.

I knew how Alice was feeling. She was upset, and I would be, too. Carlisle had taught their family that drinking human blood was bad. And then I come along and he encourages me to drink human blood. I understood how that might upset Alice.

When we got to the house, Alice ran up the steps and I heard the door of her and Jasper's room shut loudly. I sighed and then noticed Jasper and Emmett standing there.

Rosalie was having the same issues that Alice was having, but she was less blunt about them. She at least tried to seem like she was fine with it.

"Is she still having problems with you drinking human blood?" Jasper asked as he and Emmett took a couple steps closer so that they were in front of me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Rosalie is, too," Emmett murmured. "I have been trying to reason with her, but she does not seem to want to listen to me."

"Alice, too," Jasper agreed. I nodded again and moved to sit on the couch. Emmett and Jasper came and sat on either side of me.

"I am sorry that I am causing so much distress between you and your wives," I apologized.

"Bella," Jasper started, "It's not you and our wives having a fight, it's _us_ and our wives having the fight. You don't need to worry about anything, Bella. We just wanted to talk to you. See what's up?"

"Thought we just might ask about that, though," Emmett said. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing?" I stated it as a question, not sure what they wanted to know. "What happened?" I was suspicious.

"Nothing," Jasper said quickly. "We just wanted to see how your life was going. We have not talked in awhile, and, to tell you the truth, Emmett and I miss you."

"Ooooookay," I dragged out. "What do you want to know?" I said, finally giving in. They were just being their stupid, playful selves.

"What's up with you and Sam?" Emmett said playfully.

"None of your business," I muttered.

"Is he really that bad? I thought, being a werewolf and all, that he would be able to give you a lot of pleasure," he said. I slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"That's real funny. You are _such_ a comedian."

"I know."

"Alice," Jasper began, "was saying something yesterday about Sam. Is something wrong with you two?"

I shook my head no. "There is not anything wrong with us, it is just that I never thought about how he will start growing old soon. I will be left alone while he grows old. I do not think that I can deal with that."

"Awh, Bells," Emmett said, wrapping me in a hug. Jaspers joined in on it. "You have us here to take care of you if anything bad happens. You do not have to worry about anything while we are here."

I sighed and wrapped an arm around each of their waists. "Thanks, guys," I muttered. "You two are so sweet."

"Hey," Jasper said. "If that thing with Sam actually does happen, we will figure something out, Bella. You can bet on that. You got it?" I nodded and gave each of them a big kiss on their cheeks.

They let me out of their hug, and I walked up the steps, closing the door to my room softly, and dropping down on the floor.

**Hope that you enjoyed it. **

**I know that this chapter was not too interesting, but…**

**JaspersAngel**


	4. Clubbin

Chapter 4-

**Sorry! I know it's been awhile! I've had some family issues, so I've been really busy!**

**Thanks for being patient, guys.**

**Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4- Clubbing

I did not see Sam the next couple of days for he was at work, so I spent the majority of them in my room, until Alice eventually came in with Emmett and Jasper and told me that I had to get out of the house. I frowned at them and shook my head, but that just made them more persistent. Emmett actually had the nerve to pick me up and set me on the ground in the middle of their circle.

"Why?" I asked. There was no point in me going out except if I had to feed and if I was going somewhere with Sam. And, I was doing neither.

"It will do you some good to get out of this house," Jasper pointed out.

"And," Emmett said. "We miss seeing you. You have been in this room too much. You need to go out. You are not going to know anyone. Trust us. And, no one with know who you are."

"What are you guys thinking about doing?" I eyed them suspiciously. What were they planning?

"Oh, you know," Alice started, "just getting out. And we are inviting you to come with us."

"Just so you know," Jasper started.

"You don't have a choice to go or not," Emmett finished for him. I nodded slowly.

"What are we going to do?" I repeated.

"You will see," Alice said dancing from the room. Jasper looked after her and then followed. Emmett stayed where he was.

"Age before beauty," I told him with a smirk. A playful grin came over his face, and he threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked as he ran down the steps and out the door. I was thrown into his jeep, and Emmett crawled in after me. Jasper was on the other side of me, Alice was in the passenger seat, and Rosalie was driving. I glared at Jasper and Emmett throughout the whole ride as the held onto my arms as if I were being held hostage.

"You guys are mean," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, shut up," Emmett said. "You know you still love us. There's no point in making rude comments."

"Can't I at least invite Sam along?" I asked jutting out my bottom lip so that I was pouting. "You can not keep me from him, you know?"

"You need a break from him, Bells."

"I have not seen him in almost five days, and you are going to tell me that I need a _break_ from him. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Emmett said, popping at the _p_. "You need to spend some quality time with the family."

I glowered at them. "You can not keep me hostage for too long. I will find a way to escape, and you can bet on that." Alice tensed and then frowned. I knew that she had had a vision.

"Jasper," she started. "We will have to keep a really close eye on her tonight. She can be very sneaky."

"Ooo, did you see me getting away? Was I not having fun, so I left? To go meet Sam?"

"Shut up," Alice's said, murder consuming her voice. "I can stop you. And, I know more ways than one to do it. You had better behave, Isabella Swan."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Whatever you say, Master. The force is strong within you. Yada yada! I know the drill." Alice glared at me and shook her head menacingly before turning back around in her seat. I smirked triumphantly.

"Bella," Emmett growled, but I could tell that he was being playful. "How many times have I told you…?" I waited patiently for him to say something else. I cocked an eyebrow and waited. "DO NOT QUOTE STAR WARS!"

"Is that all?" I asked in mock disbelieve. "I was sure that you were going to tell me that I should not torment Alice the way I do, but… whatever you say, Obi One." Emmett couldn't help but laugh and I joined in. I knew that Rosalie had rolled her eyes, she was just that way.

Rosalie had gone back to her normal self when I was turned into a vampire and joined their family. I mean, yes, we did have small conversations here or there, but nothing big. It's not like we went around sharing a deepest, darkest secrets with anyone.

I sighed and looked past Jasper out the window of the Jeep. It would be easy to escape from the Jeep, but I was going to let them have their fun for awhile. That was, until I could not stand being away from Sam anymore.

Rosalie pulled up to a building, and I could immediately hear the music pounding from inside. My eyes widened, and I said, "No, no way am I going in there. I refuse to. Especially not without Sam."

"Bella," Alice whined. "You are going in and that's final. I'm not saying that you have to dance or anything, you just have to go in… and stay." We all got out of the Jeep. I was pushed out by Emmett, though, so _I_ technically did not have a choice.

"I am _not_ going into a club Alice. You can't make me," I retaliated.

"Oh, can't I? Boys," she commanded. Jasper and Emmett took hold of my arms again and even though I squirmed and kicked, they kept me in their grips. I growled ferociously.

"I see why you and Edward got along," Jasper muttered. I don't believe that I was supposed to hear it, but I did. I don't think that he meant any harm, but he did inflict some. I felt my eyes droop with sadness and everyone had gone silent. I took in a shaky breath.

"Oh, God, Bella," Jasper began. "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't realize what I was saying. It just came out. Oh, shoot!"

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered. "Come here." She pulled me into her tiny arms and rubbing circles into my back. I could feel my throat tightening with tears that would never come. And the thought that I could not cry my problems away, mad me even sadder.

I took a couple of more shaky breaths before pushing away from Alice. "I'm okay," I said, trying to convince them.

"Honestly," I said when I saw their disbelieving faces. "You know that the subject of… makes me depressed. I'm okay though." I could not bring myself to say his name. It hurt sometimes. I blamed myself for him dying. It was obvious that it _was_ my fault.

"Here," I started, "You know what? You guys go and head inside. I'll be in in a second. Okay? I just need some fresh air. I won't run away, Alice." I added the last part when I saw Alice give me a look. "I just need time alone, okay? I promise that I will be in soon." They all nodded slowly and then turned around and headed for the club entrance.

I sighed when they left. I really did need some alone time. I jumped up onto the hood of Emmett's Jeep. I crossed my legs and sat there, placing my hands under my chin. I wished I could cry. This was probably the one time that I actually wanted to cry; to get all my tears out; to make my eyes red and swollen.

That was never going to happen.

I reclined back against the windshield and closed my eyes. We were in a secluded part of the parking, so no one could see me as they walked from their cars to club entrance, they would not be able to see me.

And that's when the hairs on the back of my neck pricked up. Something was coming toward me, something not human. I attempted to keep my breathing as normal as possible and keep my eyes closed. I kept my senses as alert as possible. Whatever it was, I did not want it getting the best of me. I would never let that happen.

I waited quietly. I could feel it getting closer and closer. My breathing was getting harder to control. That was something that I had taken over to my vampire life. I still got nervous. A lot. And, when that happened it was hard for me to control.

That's when I heard the loud BANG as the thing leapt onto the roof of Emmett's Jeep.

Uh oh!

**I know, it's a cliffie! **

**I know, you all hate me right now!**

**I'll update soon!**

**JaspersAngel**


	5. Explanation

**Here's chapter 5! **

**Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Review please!**

**I have a new poll! Check it out!**

**Also, i just want to mention Alexa Daley who has conversations with herself, but acts like i'm having it with her! :) Great Job, Alexa!**

_RECAP:_

_That's when I heard the loud BANG as the thing leapt onto the roof of Emmett's Jeep. _

_Uh oh!_

Chapter 5- Explanation

"Ugh!" I groaned when something wet slid across my face. "Get off!" I tried pushing at the thing, but it would not budge! My eyes were shut tightly and my breathing was definitely out of sink.

I opened my eyes.

"Sam!" I shrieked. It was a wolf, so I hoped that it was Sam. I shivered at the thought that it could be Jacob. The wolf lifted up their head and a goofy, wolfish grin spread across its face. "Sam?" I asked it slowly. His tongue lolled out the side and his head started nodding. "How did you find me?" The wolf lifted up its massive paw and placed it carefully on my heart. Yep, this definitely was Sam.

I looked around the parking lot quickly and saw that no one had seen the large wolf. "Come on," I whispered. I proceeded to hope off the Jeep, but Sam jumped in front of me. He leapt off the hood and onto the ground. I realized that he wanted me to ride on his back. I smiled wickedly and hopped down from the front of the Jeep onto his warm, furry back. I sighed and ran my fingers through his rough, black fur. I heard a small whimper escape from Sam's chest. My grin widened as I realized how much I affected him. I buried my nose into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could barely feel us moving. It was so gentle. I would never have guessed that we were running; it was so graceful. I had to pick my head up. We were in a forest now. I smiled again, the wind wiping at my face and running through my hair. I squealed with laughter and Sam turned his big, wolfy head to look at me. He had that same silly grin plastered on his face. And, that made me laugh even harder.

By the time we stopped, I was out of breath from laughing so much. I rested my head back down on his furry back and kissed it quickly. After I caught my breath, I slid off Sam's back and landed on my feet. Sam licked my face again and then ran off further into the forest.

"Sam!" I called out at him. "Where are you going?" There was no response and I sighed. Maybe he was just checking up on me, or one of the pack members said something and he had to go. I walked up to a tree and leaned my back up against it closing my eyes.

"Hello, beautiful." My breath caught and I smiled a small smile. His lips pressed against mine and I quickly responded, tangling my fingers through his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist, touching the small of my back. I sighed into his mouth as his tongue trailed along my bottom lip. I pressed myself closer to him and my lips crushed harder against his. Eventually we broke apart.

"I've missed you," I told him. He rested his forehead against mine and his sweet breath caressed my face.

"Me as well. Promise me that we will never stay away from each other that long again. Promise it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He always made me promise random things. "I promise," I told him and then kissed his nose. "I love you." I then wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Love you, too," Sam murmurs into my hair. I breathed in his scent. And, that's when I started getting fidgety. I knew that I wanted—and had to—ask him about what he and Carlisle were talking about. I _needed_ to. Even if it was nothing, I still wanted to know. It would kill me until I found out.

"Sam," I started, and then stopped.

"Yes, Love?" I shook my head and pressed my lips against his again. I forced my tongue into his mouth and it took him a few seconds to realize what had just happened. Sam pushed at my shoulder gently, and I reluctantly obeyed.

"What were you trying to say before you kissed me?" Sam asked thoughtfully. I shook my head again and pressed my face into his chest. "Bella," Sam said, laughing a little. "I will not be able to hear what you want if you have your face in my chest."

I shook my head again and Sam groaned. "Isabella Marie Swan! Just tell me! I won't laugh, if that is what you are worried about. I won't be mad. I promise that I'll answer whatever you ask me. Just ask me all ready, okay?" I looked up at him and my hair fell in front of my face. Sam brushed it away and moved it behind my ears.

"You promise?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Of course. Would I lie to you?" I smiled because I knew that he would not.

"All right." I took a deep breath and then said, "I just wanted to know…" I paused, trying to choose the right words. "I just wanted to know what you and Carlisle were talking about. You never told me. I don't mind if it was something silly or stupid, I just want to know."

Sam's head moved back, surprised. "Is that all?" he asked. I nodded slowly. It looked to me like he was trying to lighten the mood for whatever was coming. "Why do you want to know so badly, Bells?"

I shrugged. "Just do. It would make me feel better to know. Like a weight was taken off my back and I don't have to carry it around any longer."

It was Sam's turn to nod slowly now. "That makes sense, I guess." I looked up at him, waiting for him to start explaining to me. He took a deep breath when he noticed me waiting and then started to explain.

"Well, you remember how we were talking about how I will eventually start aging again?" he asked me carefully. I nodded, my eyebrows coming down and my eyes narrowed in confusion. "Well… that's what Carlisle and I talked about. Just more in depth. He also asked me some questions about the imprinting."

"What did you guys talk about with the aging thing…exactly?" I asked slowly.

He sighed, obviously resigned and said, "He asked me if there was something that I was not telling you."

"And, what did you say?"

"I said yes, because it was the truth. He asked me what I was keeping from you and I could not lie. I told him."

"And what was it that you told him?"

"I told him that I knew when I was going to start aging again."

My eyes widened. "You know? Why didn't you tell me? This is definitely something that your girlfriend should know!" I screamed.

"This is why id didn't tell you," he said. "I didn't want you to explode like this. You will be mad and sad and extremely angry when I tell you."

"How long?" I asked, and I could hear the sadness in my own voice. If he didn't want to tell me because I would me mad, sad, and extremely angry, I knew that it was nothing good. It meant that it was soon. But how soon? "How soon?" My voice was a mere whisper.

I could tell that Sam was debating if he should really tell me or not, so I looked up at him again and locked his gaze in mine. "How soon, Sam?" I repeated.

"Not long."

"How long is that?" I asked and I knew that I would not be able to speak any longer because my voice would fail me.

"One week." I gasped for air. One week? _One week?!_ I only had one week with him until he started aging again. This had to be a joke. A sick, cruel joke. I looked up at him and his expression was serious looking. This was a joke, wasn't it?

I gulped and for some reason was feeling lightheaded. A vampire was not supposed to feel lightheaded were they? I slid out of Sam's grasp and fell to the ground with a huff.

"Bella?" Sam asked, sounding extremely concerned. "Bella? Talk to me, Love."

"O…O…" I tried, but I couldn't speak. My voice just would not come out. I looked over at Sam who had kneeled down next to me. I looked up at him and I knew that he registered the sadness in my eyes.

"Oh, Bells," he muttered before wrapping his arms around me tightly and I buried my face deeply into his shoulder and dry sobbed. Just my luck! I find the perfect guy and he can't even be with me for as long as I lived!

And, that's when I thought about what…_he_ had said before he had left me. He had talked about the Volturi. He said that you didn't mess with them. I could provoke them and hope that they would kill me. Tear me to shreds. I didn't want to live without Sam. There would be no point to my life would there? No, no there wouldn't.

"One week?" I asked faintly when my voice came back. "Are you sure?" I did not want him to be sure. Maybe I would wake up and find that my whole vampire life was a dream. I would be lying in bed with Sam and we would just talk and laugh and life would be normal and we could grow up together.

Sam nodded sadly. "Yes, I am positive."

"How do you know?" I persisted. "I mean, this is just a… guess, right?"

Sam shook his head saying no. "It's not a guess. I guess that we get this feeling in us, and we just… know. Some of the others have all ready started aging because they imprinted on someone. On a human. I guess because I imprinted on you, and you're a vampire now, that my aging thing recognized that and gave us more time…"

"But not enough," I muttered into his chest, but he heard it.

"Yes, not enough." I moved so I was sitting in his lap and rested my face at the crook of his neck.

"I won't be able to live without you," I murmured. He heard that, too.

He pushed me back slightly and looked at me in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that. _Ever! _Do you understand me? I will still be alive anyway. It is not like I am going to die in one week, I'll just start aging. We will figure something out, Bella, okay? You just have to believe me and be patient. I can't think of something in one minute or a day. It will take us awhile to think of something, but believe me, we will think of a way for both of us to be together for the rest of our existence. All right?" I nodded warily. He was right. I needed to calm down for the moment. I could go all crazy on him in a week. Then, I would have an excuse.

I moved Sam's hands away from my shoulders and rested my head back in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Sam. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you more, and I _know_ that you won't forget it. You love me too much." I smiled faintly and kissed his jaw. Then, I moved my mouth to meet his lips and kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck. Sam kissed back enthusiastically and all f what we had just talked about flew over my head.

"Hey! I found her! Oh… sorry." I looked up over Sam's shoulder to see Emmett standing just a couple of feet away. I smirked and pressed my lips back to Sam's.

**All right! That was Chapter 5…**

**I played a lot of games of heart during this.**

**Oh, also, did anyone else torture the Volturi on April Fools on the Lex??**

**Because, boy, did I have fun!!**

**Review please,**

**Abby! **

**P.S Thanks Alexa! **

**P.S.S I listened to a lot of Jim Sturgess while writing this!**


	6. Living Through It

Chapter 6- Living Through It

**Hey, Readers! **

**And, don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Bsblover17, you're still my numero uno reader!!**

**I've not been home all weekend, so I thankfully got it up today!!**

**Here is chapter 6!**

Chapter 6- Living Through It

Sam and I did not talk about the situation on our hands for the first day that I knew. We hadn't seen each other for about four days since then. It only made us get antsy and anxious. And, it put a big weight on my shoulders making me feel like me life was going to end. So, we steered clear of that subject.

It was only five days since Sam told me that we only had one week left until he started aging. I gulped loudly and waited on my bed for Sam to come up to my room. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. Sam would be here any moment, and I would be forced to think about the amount of time we had left. I _had_ to think of a plan. I _had_ to think of something that could make him live with me forever. And, turning him into a vampire was _completely_ out of the question.

I had thought about it before, but I knew that I would not want him to be damned like me. And, I didn't know what would happen to him. I mean, with the whole werewolf thing, it could turn out pretty nasty.

Hmm…, I thought to myself, a werewolf turned vampire. I wonder what that would be like. I turned over onto my stomach, the light wind from my open window blowing through my hair.

I breathed in the scent of my pillow and recognized it immediately as Sam's scent. I grinned to myself and laughed breathlessly.

And, that's when I sensed it…

…Another vampire…

…in my room...

I had no idea who it was. It definitely was not one of the Cullen's. I tensed and my nostrils flared. The smell was sweet and inviting. And, only slightly familiar. I stopped breathing all together and laid completely still. I don't know why, maybe it was a protective instinct.

I prepared myself to fight, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I squealed very unvampire-ish. I started kicking with all my might as I got lifted off my bed. My fists started connecting to whomever it was that was holding me.

"Get off!" I yelled loudly. I heard the door crash open and looked up to see Alice and Jasper there, their fists raised and ready to fight. They took in the situation, and then, ever so slowly, lowered their fists. Smiles spreading across their faces.

I glared at them. What was going on? I was going to die! Whoever this vampire was would surely kill me soon. Obviously they vampire wanted me. They had made that much clear.

"Help!" I squealed again. Much louder than the last time. Alice and Jasper started bursting out laughing. "It's _not_ funny! I am going to die!" The just continued laughing, their eyebrows rising.

"Do…you…even…know…who…it…is…Bella?" Jasper asked through his laughter. I furrowed my eyebrows. Who was it? Obviously, I should have looked at that first. I stopped kicking and punching and became limp. I tried to twist in the arms, but their hands were clasped too tightly around my waist.

"Let…go!" I moaned. I did not care who it was, I just wanted to see who it was. It was obviously someone I knew. I could tell just by looking at Alice and Jasper's faces. The person dropped me down softly, and I immediately turned around and looked up at them…

…and froze!

What the _hell_ was going on?! My smelling must be off. This could _not_ be happening. This person was _not_ a vampire. I spun around to face Alice and Jasper. My eyes were narrowed, and my nostrils were flared again. What had _they _done?!

"What did you _do_?!" I screamed loudly. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie had nothing to do with it, they were away in Europe. I _knew_ that Carlisle and Esme would never do anything like this, they loved me too much. It had to be them. "_What_ did you do?!" I repeated.

Their eyes grew wide and they looked shocked. Had they thought that they were doing something nice for me? Did they think that they were doing me a favor?! Because, they should know that what they did would just hurt me more! Did they not know that?!

My breathing started coming short and fast. I felt on the verge off tears that would never come. "How could you do this to me?" I whispered, and then I ran past them, making sure that I bumped both their shoulders.

I ran.

I ran and ran and ran! I did not stop once. Until I hit the Eastern border. I stared out at the raging Atlantic Ocean. I could run over the water, couldn't I? I had never actually tried it, but I accepted that with my speed I should be able to make it across without falling in. Not that I would drown.

So I took a deep breath, and started running.

I would be able to find Emmett and Rosalie in Europe. I knew that they were somewhere in London. But, London was a pretty big city. I needed them now. I needed to be away from everyone else. I just wanted to be away!

I hit land again, and not surprisingly, I was not tired from running. It had only taken about five minutes at the most to run across the ocean. If anything, I felt energized! But, when I remembered why I was here, I became upset again. I swallowed in my sadness and trudged through the rocky beach.

I sniffed the air and I could immediately smell vampires. All right, so at least they were close. They had been here, too. I followed their scent as quickly as I could manage. Their scent led me all the way to a hotel door. It had to be them. And, if it was not, then I would just say that I had the wrong room.

I knocked on the door quickly, while my foot tapped impatiently. This _had _to be them. Just _had _to be.

After I almost left, the door swung open and I heard Emmett say, "Finally! Do you know how long we have been waiting for our massages?"

"I am _not_ your masseuse, Emmett. I need to speak to you."

"Bella?" Emmett asked definitely surprised.

"No, it's Natasha! Duh it's me!"

"Bella, you look awful!"

"Oh, thanks Emmett."

"What happened?" he asked, gathering me in one of his famous bear hugs. "'What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?"

"Oh, Emmett," I moaned wrapping my arms as far as they would go around him. "It is just _dreadful_!"

"Aww, Bells," Emmett said sympathetically, pulling me closer to him and dragging me over to the hotel bed.

"What's going on?" I heard Rosalie's harmonic voice say. "Bella?" she asked softly. "What's going on?"

I felt her sit down on the other side of me. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her cheek leaned against my back. We stayed in that position while I tried to calm myself down.

When I finally did, Emmett asked, "Bella, will you just tell us what happened?"

"If you do not want to," Rosalie added quickly, "we will not make you. We are just honestly curious. That's all. I have not seen you this sad in a long time. It must be something pretty bad, huh?"

I nodded sadly and then told them. "Your _siblings_"—I sneered the word _siblings_—"decided that it would be best for me if they changed my boyfriend into a frickin' vampire! They thought that it might help me, obviously. As you can well see, it did not."

"They didn't," Emmett growled threateningly.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowing murderously as she pursed her lips. I nodded slowly. "Oh, my gosh! They can be so stupid sometimes. I am so sorry, Bella. Please believe me. I'm sorry that I've been being mean to you lately. And, I know that it seems like I've been apologizing a lot, but it's only the truth."

"Do you want to stay here with us?" Emmett asked politely.

"Aww, you guys. I don't want to ruin your vacation."

"You wouldn't be ruining anything," Rosalie told me. "You know what, we aren't even going to give you an option. You _are_ staying here… not matter what you want! And, that's final!"

I smiled sadly at both of them and a then crushed Rosalie into a hug and then Emmett. "Thank you so much, you two! I love you guys."

"I am so sorry about Alice and Jasper. I'll call them later about it. I am sure that they know that you are sad and upset."

"They could have killed him," I told them. "He is a werewolf! They did not know what was going to happen to him when the venom started going through him. They did not even come to me to ask if this is what I wanted."

"I am sure that they have your best interests at heart, Bella. They were just not thinking." I nodded and smiled.

**So… there it was! **

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Review please. **

**Abby**


	7. Sun

**Yay! It's chapter 7!**

**Thank you to every one of my readers!**

**I hope you enjoy this update.**

**I know, it took me awhile to get out, but still…**

Chapter 7-Sun 

Twenty-four days.

I had been in England for twenty-four days.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed fine with whatever decision I decided to take: if I wanted to go back to Washington; or if I wanted to stay with them until they went back. Which, was in one month.

I walked around the crowded streets of London alone: brushing past people, scowling at them when they gave me weird looks, and thinking.

I tried to stay out of the hotel room as much as I could. I did not want to ruin Emmett and Rosalie's vacation. Just because I was having problems, does not mean that I should force all my issues on them. They were here for fun, and, I should let them have their fun. Not pull them down with my agony.

And, I had realized that I should not be mad at Sam. It was not his fault. At least, it didn't _seem_ like his fault. It just seemed like Alice and Jasper had taken advantage of the situation.

I was not even sure if I should be mad at them. It seemed like they just thought that they were doing the right thing. They couldn't have really meant to hurt me. That much I knew. They both still loved me as a sibling. And, I _knew_ that they would not do anything that would intentionally hurt me. They weren't _that_ mean.

I did not pay attention to where I was heading while walking through the streets of London. It's not like I needed to anyway. With my senses, I could tell if I was going to run into someone or something.

London was starting to get boring. I had done the same thing each day. And, I knew that people had started noticing. They now gave me weird looks each time I passed them by. Everyday. I ignored that, though. I wouldn't let the folks of London get to me. I had more important things to worry about.

I decided to go away from my daily routine and head into a café. I knew that I obviously would not be getting anything, but I would do almost anything to get away from these people's stares.

I quickly dashed across the street and swung the door open. I immediately chose one of the tables closest to the window. Surprisingly, I enjoyed the clouds now. They had become a companion to me these long years. I gazed up at them out the window. They were the fluffiest I had seen them in awhile.

Then, I groaned. I could tell that soon the sun will come out soon. That would mean that I would have to go back to the hotel or stay in this café—away from the windows—or find somewhere else that I could tolerate staying for the time being.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes, and slumped down in my seat. This day could not possibly get any worse…or any better.

"Excuse me, miss," someone said to me. "Are you going to order anything?"

"Um…" I said quickly. "No, I'm just going to leave now. My ex-husband was out there, and I didn't want him to see me. I think that he's gone now."

"I'm hurt," the person told me. "You never told me that you were married." I then looked up at who it was… and my breath caught in my chest.

He was more beautiful than he ever had been. His deep, black hair was shiny. And, his old black eyes were now golden. His skin was still the deep russet color it always had been, but, it too was shiny.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not trying to disguise my emotions. I knew he could read all of my emotion, too. I was still the open book that I always had been. The pain, fear…_agony_. I hoped that he would not think that the fear was because he was here.

"You don't want me here?" Sam asked, his voice filled with sadness.

I shook my head, and then bowed it down.

"Well," he started. "At least you are being honest. Maybe I'll see you around. We can talk later. When you are in a better mood." Sam turned to walk away and a burning, aching feeling in my non-beating heart exploded.

Sam had misunderstood me. I was not shaking my head saying that I did not want him here, I was shaking my head because I felt stupid for running away from him.

"Sam!" I yelled, and everyone in the café looked at us. He turned back to me, though. "I don't want you to go! Please stay! We can talk now if you want," I said hopefully.

A ghost of a smile was on Sam's lips. He hurried back over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I smiled hugely at how familiar this felt. It was great to be in his arms. Right where I belonged.

I felt like I could not get enough of him. I tried pulling our all ready close bodies, closer.

"Thank you," Sam murmured in my ear. That made my smile even bigger. I forgot everything. I pulled back from the tight hug and pressed my lips to his. My eyes were closed. And everything was peaceful.

Then… I tasted something. Something…different. There was still a small hint of his old taste, but this taste… this _new_ taste was good, but scary. I liked it, but it wasn't _my_ Sam's taste. My Sam's taste was woodsy mixed with Old Spice. _This _taste was sweet yet… tasteless.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were golden. Like the rest of the Cullen's eyes were. But, I stared deeper into them, past just the golden color of them. I wanted to see if I could still see my Sam somewhere in there.

Aha! There it was. It was the old Sam reflecting in them. My lips pulled up in a small smile. "There you are," I whispered to him. His lips pulled down in a frown. I pressed my lips against his hard before he could say anything.

I pulled back again when I heard "Awws" erupting from around us. I looked around only to be reminded that we were still in the café.

"We have to go," I said quickly, remembering that the sun was going to come out soon. And, there was no way that I was going to stay in the café until the sun went away. "The sun is going to come out soon."

Sam's eyebrows went down in confusion. I waited impatiently tapping my foot while he tried to remember what the sun meant.

When he did not say anything, I asked, "Have you ever been in the sun?" He shook his head no. "Well, I do _not_ want these people"—I gestured at the people in the café with us—"to see what happens. Let's go."

I grasped his hand in mine and we ran out of the café at human speed.

"Where are we going?" Sam laughed.

"The hotel that Rose and Emmett are staying at. I'm sure that we can get a room for ourselves. We can make the time pass by quicker." I raised my eyebrows suggestively. Sam's eyes were filled with desire as we headed into the hotel.

"One room please," I said the lady at the counter while staring into Sam's eyes.

"Would you like one bed or two?" the lady asked politely.

"One, please," I told her.

"All right," she said, handing me a key. "Here you go." After we paid for the room, we got into an elevator.

"I didn't think that she would give us a room," Sam told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you still look seventeen, and I look about twenty one. I would not expect someone to let us up in a room together. Especially when you said one bed." I laughed loudly and wrapped my arms around Sam's waist, pressing my head against his chest.

We walked into the room the lady had given us. I ran into it and plopped onto the bed, patting the space next to me for Sam. He grinned and sat down. I straddled him and began to kiss his neck.

He pushed me away gently and whispered, "Why did you run?"

I paused on my way to meet his lips. _What?_ "What do you mean?"

"When you saw me in your room, you ran here. Why did you do it? You seemed pretty pissed, Bells."

I bowed my head down and pressed it deep into his chest. "It just… surprised me that you were a vampire. I did not expect it. Or want it."

"What do you think about it now?" he pressed.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. "I guess that I'm still in shock, but I don't think that it's bothering me as much as it did. I _think_ that I could get used to this. I _hope_ that I can get used to this. It would definitely make everything a whole lot easier."

"Yeah," Sam murmured into my hair.

"So," I muttered, looking up at his face. "What's it like? Being a vampire?"

**I know, it's a small cliffie!**

**Thanks for being patient...**

**And please Review... It really does help me right faster!!**

**Abby**


	8. Bella?

**Here is chapter eight!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review, lovely readers!**

_Recap:_

_So," I muttered, looking up at his face. "What's it like? Being a vampire?"_

Chapter 8- "Bella?"

Sam stiffened at my question, but brought his hand up to stroke my hair gently. "It's… different," he murmured. "But, I am willing to use all my strength to get past any glitch that comes about if it means I get to spend eternity with you, my love."

"As you should," I joked. We laughed quietly and then a silence enveloped us.

"So…" I started awkwardly.

"So," he mimicked and we both burst out laughing.

"I missed you," I murmured. "I never want to be apart from you every again! I may just die next time!"

"Don't say that," Sam told me quickly. "I would not joke about death."

"What?" I asked. "Are you, Sam Uley, _superstitious_?" I saw him crack a smile.

"No," he admitted. "But, I just don't think that you should joke about things like death. To you it can mean one thing, but to another, it could mean a completely different thing."

"Hmm… What does it mean to you?"

"Well, it's a serious matter, Bella." He paused before continuing again. "Do you know how awful I felt that I killed Edward? _Your_ Edward? That made it so much worse. The fact that I had killed someone was enough to put me over the edge. But then I remember that that was _your_ Edward that I killed, it makes it so much more worse!"

"Sam," I whispered sympathetically. "That was a long, long time ago. Please, _please_ do not worry about that now! And, he was not _my_ Edward when you… killed him. I was _yours_." He smiled sadly and I nudged him with my elbow.

"So," I began. "Can you turn into a… werewolf still?" I was a bit awkward about this for some reason. I don't know why, but it just seemed like a sensitive subject.

Sam sighed loudly and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I waited patiently for him to respond. He sighed once again before saying, "Bella… you have to understand." He shut his eyes tightly. And, I knew. "It will not be easy for us, but, we will work through it… together."

I closed my eyes gently, too and started nodding slowly. "I understand, Sam," I told him almost silently. "We _will_ work through it. And, I know that it will not be easy. But, what is love without a little challenge?"

He smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. I tilted my chin upward so that our lips met. It didn't get very steamy, though, because someone started knocking on the door quickly.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie call and I sighed with relief.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I thought that this was you. What are you doing in here? And, why can I smell a weird, unusual smell? It's… different. It's like a vampire smell and a werewolf smell all rolled into one."

I laughed lightly and got off the bed walked over to the door. "Can't you just break through the door, Rose? Or are you too afraid that you're going to break a nail or something? Because, then Emmett could ram it."

"Ha ha!" Rosalie muttered as I opened the door. "What are you doing in this room? We have our room upstairs. Did you get lost?" I didn't laugh at her joke.

"No," I answered seriously. "I just ran into an old friend." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. She sniffed the air once more and a tiny look of recognition flitted across her face. She gracefully pushed past me further into the room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Sam lying across the bed.

"S-Sam?" she asked softly. This was one of the few times that I had seen Rosalie vulnerable. Her expression immediately cleared up and became angry. She marched over to Sam and slapped him across the face.

"How could you do this to Bella?" she screamed. "Do you know how much pain she went through?"

My eyes widened and I quickly ran over to Rosalie. I pulled her arms behind her back before she could slap Sam again.

"Rose!" I said sternly. "We have gotten past that. You and your anger can leave if that's how you are going to control it! Please!" I gave her a pleading look. "Don't, Rose."

"Bella," Rosalie said calmly, and I could tell it was taking every ounce of energy she could muster. "Can we go and talk?" I nodded, knowing that there was no way that I would be able to escape her. She would find a way to talk to me somehow.

Rosalie started walking out of the room quickly, into the hallway. I sighed and turned toward Sam. I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead sweetly. "I'll be back," I told him. "Rose is just playing the protective sister… I think." His whole body shook with laughter. I turned around and followed Rosalie out.

She was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded across her chest.

"What?" I asked, acting more aggravated than I really was. I started tapping my foot in sync with hers, folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella," Rosalie started. "I thought you were angry at him!"

"Rose, I was never angry at him. I was more _upset_ that he was a vampire."

"You are just going to take him back?" she questioned, her eyes becoming sad.

"Nothing was taken away, Rose. I don't have anything to take back. I all ready have everything that I need. Rosalie, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it. Everything is fine."

"If you are sure, Bella. I just don't want you to get hurt. Can you understand why I'm concerned for you?"

"Rose…"

"Bella? Can you?" she persisted.

"Yeah, yeah I can, but you don't need to worry for me. It's all under control. You have no need to worry." I turned to walk back in the room, but Rosalie gripped my arm and turned me around again.

"I wasn't finished," she told me. "I also wanted to talk about something else. If you are willing to, that is. I don't want this subject to hurt you and I definitely don't want to barge in on your business."

"Rose," I groaned, getting slightly annoyed. "Just speak to me!"

"All right, don't get mad though. I warned you ahead of time."

"Rose!"

"Fine," she huffed. "I was just going to ask if Sam had proposed. Or, if you two were ever planning on tying the knot."

I froze. I was not expecting Rosalie to ask this. No one had asked about this. _Sam and I _hadn't even talked about this subject yet. I had been so content with Sam and my relationship, that I had not even thought about taking the next step higher and getting married.

To say the truth, I was frightened about the idea. It scared me. What if Sam and I didn't love each other like we had before we got married? What if our relationship fell apart? What if we weren't ready?

"I don't know if we are ready, Rose," I told her.

"Bella," Rose said, laughing a little. "You two have been in a relationship for more than fifteen year. I definitely think that you two are ready to get married. You two _must_ love each other if you have lasted this long. I mean, there is no way for me to force you two into marriage. I just thought that I would bring up the subject."

"Sam hasn't asked yet," I told her quietly. "It does not really seem like he intends to."

"I am sure that he will, Bells," she said. "One of these days."

I smiled contently and hugged Rosalie hard before walking back into our hotel room.

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Abby**


	9. Italy

**I know, I know, hate me all you want. I've been busy...**

**But, I have chapter nine now!**

**Hope you like it! Review afterward if you would like!**

Chapter 9-Italy

I rested my head down onto Sam's bare chest while his arms wrapped possessively around my waist. He was so romantic—who knew?

Rosalie and Emmett had left London a few days ago with Sam and me promising that we wouldn't stay too much longer. Then, on a whim, Sam suggested that we head off to Italy. I had agreed eagerly. I had never been to Italy and it had always been on my list of places I wanted to go.

We had actually taken a plane there, though, instead of running. I still hated airplanes, so I was gripping Sam's hand tightly the whole ride there. He chuckled at me, but he did not let my hand go throughout the whole plane ride. When we had shown up at the hotel, they told us that they had no more rooms available, but Sam dazzled his way in. I had to smile at him learning so quickly.

And, then the next afternoon, Sam had blindfolded me and made me promise not to peek. He had guided me to wherever we were headed. When he slipped the blindfold off, there was a gondola. I had covered my mouth with my hand and leaned into Sam's body.

"You did this?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said jokingly.

"Thank you," I had murmured and Sam had helped me into the boat. And, that's how we ended up with my head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. The man controlling the gondola was humming a quiet melody.

Over the past few days, Sam and I had learned that he was in more control of when he would change into a werewolf. So, nowadays he mainly stayed in human form even though he still had the ability to change.

We laid in comfortable silence, and the man controlling the boat did not seem to think it odd in the position we were in. I wondered what else had happened in this boat.

My thoughts were interrupted, though, by Sam crushing his lips passionately onto mine. It took me a couple of seconds to respond, but when I did, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and brought my fingers up to tangle in his silky hair.

"Wow," I breathed when we broke apart.

"Ditto," murmured Sam as he brought his mouth down to my lips for the second time.

I pushed Sam away playfully after a couple of seconds. "Someone is in a good mood," I pointed out.

"Well," started Sam, "I'm with the most beautiful girl on the entire face of the Earth. Why _wouldn't_ I be in a good mood?"

"Hmm," I dragged out. "That _is_ true. I mean, it's not every day that you get to spend it with someone as gorgeous as me."

"Oh," Sam said, his eyes widening. "You thought I was talking about _you_. I was talking about the fish in the water. It's just simply amazing to look at." I slapped him on the arm as he sat up and looked over the edge of the boat. I got up on my knees and kneeled next to him.

"Alright, Sam," I said. "Introduce me to this amazing looking fish. I want to have a talk with her."

"She's right there," he pointed to a patch of green in the water a little ways away. I narrowed my eyes and peered into the water where he was pointing. I felt Sam's hands on my hips, but I thought nothing of it as I placed my palms on the edge of the boat.

And, before I knew what was happening, I was thrown into the water. The water hit me like a million needles piercing into my skin. It was colder than my skin was, which was saying something.

"Sam!" I yelled as soon as I hit the surface. "What the hell are you thinking?!" I looked up into the boat to see him doubled over in laughter. I looked over at the driver, and he looked as if he was trying his hardest not to laugh. I could tell that my face matched how I was feeling—furious.

"Sam Uley! You help me into that damn boat immediately or you'll be sleeping alone tonight!" He was still laughing, but he knew that I was dead serious when I said that. Sam reached down as I reached up to take hold of his hand. As soon as our hands connected, I pulled Sam toward me out of the boat. I had caught him off guard and he tumbled into the river next to me.

I started cracking up instantly, and the gondola driver gave in, too, and laughed along with me. "Why Sam!" I exclaimed. "You're all wet!"

"No, duh, Sherlock," he muttered.

I turned toward the man who was still laughing. "You're services are no longer needed," I told him and threw some money into the bottom of the boat. He looked pleased at the amount and then took the boat away.

"You deserved it," I said to Sam as we started swimming to the edge. "You should have known that I would get mad. I only pulled you in to get even. Are you happy with your little stunt now?"

Sam smiled mischievously and started swimming quickly toward me. "Uley," I warned and I backed up in the water.

"Swan," he mimicked as he quickened his swimming pace. I titled my head in hope that he would get the point. But, with him being Sam, he didn't and when he caught up to me, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me under the water with him.

I opened my eyes immediately when we were under the water. Sam pulled my body against his and brought my lips to his urgently. I responded, even though it felt a bit odd to be kissing underwater.

I wrapped my arms once again around Sam's neck and threw myself into the kiss forcefully. When Sam finally seemed pleased, we broke apart and drifted to the surface quickly.

It seemed that we had drifted while we were kissing. Now, in front of us there was a small café and people sitting at tables outside of the café at tables. The waiters were giving us odd looks while the rest—tourists, I'm assuming—were taking out their cameras and snapping photos of Sam and I. Did these people really having nothing better to be taking pictures of?

I smiled sheepishly at them as Sam got out of the water and then pulled me out after him.

To them, I'm guessing that we were just some really attractive couple that was in the water for no good reason. I don't know what they were going to tell their families and friends once they returned back to their homes.

I fell into Sam's arms and we just stood there, breathing heavily. He tilted up my chin and smiled happily at me. I smiled back while looking into to his eyes. I sighed and fell back into him.

"I have something for you," Sam whispered, his lips at my ear.

"Oh?" I perked. What did he have for me? He could not have gone out and bought something for me, we had never left each others sides. I looked up at him again and tilted my head to the side questioningly.

His smile was huge and pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmm," I groaned into his lips. "If that was what you wanted to give me, I think I want more."

He chuckled loudly and said, "Sorry, sweet pea, that wasn't the gift. I think that one that I am going to give you is much, _much_ better than any of those kisses."

I frowned up at him and narrowed my eyes. _What was the gift?_

"Close your eyes, Bells," he demanded. I raised an eyebrow, but did as he commanded. I moved my right hand over my eyes so he would get the point that I was not peeking.

I heard him chuckle in my ear quickly and I felt him back away. I pouted playfully.

"Open your eyes, Bells," I heard Sam's gruff voice say. I pulled my hand away from my eyes and opened them quickly. I was expecting him to be standing in front of me, but he wasn't there. My pout turned from playful to the real deal.

"Bella?" I heard him say again, and this time I knew where it was coming from. A smile broke across my face and I immediately looked down… and my unnecessary breath caught in my throat.

"Sam?" I asked uncertainly. "What's this?"

"My courage came back," he told me steadily.

"Courage?" I squeaked out.

"Bella," Sam warned. "Please just let me do this." I nodded slowly and sighed.

I saw him take in a deep breath before he started. "Isabella Swan." He paused and then said, "I love you, and I _know_ that you love me, too. We are already spending every single day together, but I need to ask anyway. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

This was the moment that I would have to give him an answer. Whether it be the one he wanted to hear or not, I would have to give him one of them.

I looked down at the ring in the velvety box he carried in one of his hands. I looked up at his face. It was pleading and anxious and happy and depressed all at the same time. I looked back down at the ring in the box. The diamond in the middle was sparkling even though there was no sun.

I took a deep breath ready to give my answer…

**Again, sorry for the wait!**

**I know, I hate cliffies, too. Sorry! But, now I'll have more motivation to get the next chapter out sooner to you guys!**

**I'm working on it RIGHT now... we swears!**

**Thanks,**

**Abby**


	10. The Trio

**This chapter is dedicated to Team Space Heater—you were the 100****th**** Reviewer!**

**Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! Love y'all! (And, not in the creepy way, either.) **

Chapter 10- The Trio

_I took a deep breath ready to give my answer…_

"Sam," I started. "You know that I love you too. And, I always will." I saw Sam's face fall as he realized what my answer would be. "So, I would _love _to be your wife." His head snapped up and he looked at me in the eyes.

I leaned down and whispered, "I think now is the part where you put the ring on my finger." I chuckled as he fumbled with the box, trying to get the ring out. He smiled triumphantly when it was placed on my finger.

He took hold of my hands and I helped pull him up from his kneeling position on the ground. His lips immediately collided with mine and our bodies molded together. This… was… _unbelievable_.

"Aww."

"How sweet."

"Terrance, get your camera out. The people back at home won't believe this."

I pulled away from Sam and turn my head to the side. People at the café were watching us intently. I buried my head in Sam's chest. How many times was this going to happen to us? We had to choose where we were better.

"Let's get out of here," Sam murmured in my ear. I nodded and then let him pull me along willingly. We walked in companionable silence until Sam pulled me into an alleyway and pressed me up against the wall. His lips met mine once again.

"I couldn't help myself," he muttered against my lips. "I need to kiss you again." I giggled and added more pressure the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair; he was not getting away so easily this time. I felt his arms surround my waist and I smiled against his lips.

"Well… well… well," a voice nearby us said. "What do we have here." I opened my eyes, my lips still connected with Sam's. His were opened, too and he had the same question reflecting in his eyes that was penetrating off of mine. My eyes widened and I turned my head in the direction that the voice had come from.

There were three of them. And, I could tell that they were all vampires. Their eyes, not golden like Sam's or mine partly, were blood red. They drank human blood. Only human blood.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly. "Can I help you with something?"

"We were unaware that there were vampires in our parts," the one in the front that had spoken before said. "Why have you not come to see us yet?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. What were they talking about?

"I am sorry, sir," Sam said. "We were unaware that we were supposed to see anyone while on vacation in Italy. If we had known, we would have come."

"Are you _new_ at being a vampire?" asked the vampire to the right of the first one.

Sam nodded.

"Are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I have been one for about fifteen years."

"How could you not know about us?" asked the first one again. I gulped and turned the vampire to the left of the first one. He was scrutinizing Sam and I carefully, his eyes narrowed immensely. I briefly saw his hand flick out and touch the first ones hand. The vampire took no notice to this, or if he did, he did not react.

"I am sorry, sir, I really don't know what you mean," I told him.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Sam Uley."

"And yours, young lady?" the second vampire asked after a mild pause.

"Bella—Isabella Swan." The silent one shot a look at the leader.

"Ah, Isabella Swan," the first one said. "We have heard much about you. But"—he turned to Sam—"not anything about you."

"Excuse me," I said, not wanting to be rude. "If you know our names, I think it only fair that we know yours."

"Life isn't fair, dear," the second one muttered. And then the two of them burst out laughing, while the third remained quiet.

"Do you _really_ not know who we are?" the first one asked, watching our expressions closely.

Sam and I both shook our heads rapidly.

"Aro," the first one stated.

"Caius," the second stated. And, after throwing a look at the third said, "And, that's Marcus."

"He does not talk?" I inquired.

"Bad relationship," the first one—Aro—declared.

"Well," I started, "very pleased to meet you three, but Sam and I really must be going." I stuck out my left hand for them to shake. Aro looked at my hand as if it had some mold growing on it. Then, his eyes lit up as he noticed something.

"You are getting married," he said matter-of-factly. I took my hand back and covered my ring with my other hand.

"Yes," I answered uncertainly. The look in his eyes was… hungry.

"What a lucky man," Aro growled.

"Yes," Sam said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing my back against his chest. "I am." I turned my chin up and looked at his face. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pulled down in a scowl. He seemed almost… jealous? Why would he have to be jealous? There was no competition here. Or, was there?

"Um… I think that we really, really have to go."

"Oh," Caius protested. "Just come back with us for a little while. We haven't gotten to know you two yet. We know the Cullen's." I gasped. They knew them?

"Who _are_ you?" I barked through gritted teeth.

"Well, my dear, we are the Volturi." Aro spoke arrogantly. I would not expect anything less from what I knew about his character as of now.

_Volturi, Volturi_. I thought this word over and over again in my head. I _had_ to have heard of them somewhere. Their name seemed to spark old memories. Memories in which I tried to forget.

_Flashback:_

"_What is a _Volturi_?" I demanded._

"_The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose."_

_Edward had never used the name _Volturi_ for the beautiful trio, two black-haired, one snow white. He's called them Aro, Caius, and Marcus, nighttimes patrons of the art…_

_End of Flashback_

I flashed my eyes over the trio once again. These were the people that Edward had talked about? Them?

Aro and Marcus were the black haired ones that Edward had spoken of and Caius was the white haired one. They all seemed so familiar, almost like I _knew_ them… personally. Then, I remembered seeing them in the picture with Carlisle the first time I had ever met the Cullen's.

I forced myself to stop thinking of Edward.

"I've seen you before," I blurted out before I could contain myself. Aro smirked and threw a wicked glance at Caius.

"Of course you have," he told me as I pulled away from Sam who was trying to drag me in the opposite direction.

"No, I'm serious," I persist. The laugh a little and I take a deep breath. "Edward told me about you three. You know Carlisle."

"Carlisle Cullen. Yes, I have already told you that I know him. Edward… hmm… a friend of Carlisle's perhaps?"

"His son, perhaps?" I said, imitating his tone. I sighed. "If we agree to come to where you live, what do we get in return?"

"Is it not enough to you?" he joked. I narrowed my eyes at him, and Sam tried to step in front of me.

"Thank you, gentlemen," he began, "but I think that Bella and I should be heading back to our hotel." He said the last part while looking down at me.

"Humph!"

"Please," Aro said. "Do stay with us. Nothing will harm you. We can discuss your powers and we will definitely respect your decision of hunting animals." I cleared my throat at this. "Yes?"

"The thing is," I said. "_I _do not feed on animals…"

"What do you mean?" Caius questioned.

I took a deep breath and said, "When I was changed fifteen years back, animals never filled me up. I was always… lacking something. I was never full enough, never had enough energy. Then, one day, I slipped, and drank a human dry. I was full and I could feel that my energy was back. Ever since, I have drank human… blood."

"Interesting, I would have expected you to be an animal drinker. Seeing as you live with the Cullen's."

"Well, apparently not," I told him. "So, we come to stay with you and we get…"

"The hospitality that we offer; we won't charge you for the room we will give you; and, we can give you some history of our kind, perhaps? If that would please you."

"Yes," I stated. Sam's arms surrounded me once again and he brought his lips down to my ear.

"Bella," he said, "please don't do this."

"There is nothing wrong with this," I muttered to Sam. "I don't know why you are going to make such a big deal out of this. They are vampires, too. They are like the _head_ of all vampires."

"But, how can you be sure?" he persisted.

"Sam, I've seen a picture of them. Carlisle knows them. Edward told me of them."

"Edward," he spit. "And, you would believe everything that he told you."

"Sam," I whispered out harshly. "Please. Just do this one thing… for me. For a… wedding present."

"All right," Sam responded defeated. "But, just know that I will have no pleasure in going to their… fortress"—I laughed when he said this—"that I am only doing this for you."

"Sam, Sam, Sam," I started, "I think that you will have a _ton_ of pleasure by going there." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively and then turned in his arms toward the trio.

"Lead the way."

**Thanks for reading!**

**I would love for you to review, but it's up to you, I guess!**

**Thank you,**

**Abby**


	11. Volturi

**Here is chapter 11.**

**Don't expect a new chapter until after Tuesday. I've got a speech then, and I'm really nervous, so I won't be able to write until after Tuesday.**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 11-Volturi

Aro, Caius and Marcus led us to their home. If someone had actually seen us, it might be a comical experience for them.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were in their "V" formation while Sam was running behind them. I was riding on Sam's back. Apparently, he didn't want to let me go.

When we arrived at their home, if you could call it that, I marveled the wall around the castle from Sam's back.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, my mouth at Sam's ear. "Do you think so, too? I am going to feel like a princess." I giggled and swung my legs at Sam's hips. He laughed a loud, roaring sound.

"You _are _a princess, Bells," he muttered back. Then, he swung me around so I was facing him, my legs wrapped around his waist. "You are _my_ princess."

I smirked and pressed my forehead against his. My hair fell around both our faces. I closed my eyes solemnly.

"We must continue in," I heard Aro say. I nodded my head numbly and pulled away from Sam. I slid from his arms and grabbed his hand pulling him so that we were closer to the trio.

The gates opened as soon as they reached it. I gaped in amazement when the gates were fully open.

"Wow," I breathed and then leaned into Sam. He wrapped his around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "You _live_ here?"

"For a long while," Caius informed.

They led us into the castle and right when we entered it felt… cold? I wrapped my arms around myself and Sam rubbed circles into my back, all the while giving me a concerned look.

"Welcome!" Aro exclaimed, spreading his arms out in front of him gesturing around. "Our humble abode." I could not contain my scoff. _This_ was not an abode. This was a _castle_!

"Is something not to your liking?" Caius questioned. I shook my head and looked around, though my eyes fell onto the one called Marcus. Again, he was looking between Sam and me. A flicker of some emotion that I could not put my finger on came into his eyes.

I inspected him carefully. He was dressed in a full black ensemble. His pants looked like jeans and he was wearing a turtleneck and a long trench coat that reached his ankles. His hair was very, very long. But, it did not make him look girlish in _any_ way. I could see his muscles bulging from under the coat and his abs were… well kept.

I hated to admit this, but he looked way stronger than Emmett and Sam combined. I shuddered at the thought, and forced myself to look away.

"Is there a… bathroom or something that I can wash off in?" I asked impatiently as Aro was explaining a portrait to us.

"Ah, yes," Aro said. "Heidi can show you."

"Heidi!" he barked. Immediately a gorgeous, mahogany haired woman strutted into the room. One of the first things that I noticed were her eyes. They were not the normal shade of a human drinking vampire; no, they were violet. Almost like she had contacts in over her red eyes.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, and her voice definitely matched her. It was sweet and flowing. Like… candy.

"Show Bella where one of our washrooms is, please," he instructed. Heidi nodded quickly and then looked me over and scowled. She turned and started walking away. I quickly got up on my tip toes and kissed Sam's lips briefly.

"I'll be back in a bit," I told him. Then, I ran after Heidi. "Wait up!" She slowed her pace down a bit, but not a lot, so I still had to run to keep up with her.

I was always a couple of steps behind her, never able to catch up to her. We walked in silence, though. Once we reached a door, Heidi swung around to face me, blocking the door.

"Do _not_ think that I have not noticed anything," she growled at me.

I jumped back in surprise. Who knew that her voice could be so full of menace? "I-I'm sorry, Heidi, but I don't know what you are referring to."

"You know damn well what it is, but would you like me to spell it out?" she spit at me. I jumped back a few feet and looked at her. "You had better stay away from Marcus. He is _mine_. Do not even try going for him, it would be a waste of time for you.

"Wha?"

"Do _not_ play dumb with me, _Isabella_. I know exactly what you are coming here for. Well, you know what? You can just stop with your little plan now. It would never work anyway."

"Wh-What plan? I seriously do not know what you are talking about."

"Whatever. Don't pretend that you did not notice the look Marcus was giving you. That look is meant for _me_ and only me. No one else. So keep your grimy little paws of f of him. Okay?" I nodded my head vigorously.

I honestly had no idea what Heidi was talking about. I would have to agree that Marcus _was_ looking at me… longingly? I couldn't think of a better word. That was all that seemed to describe it.

And, what did she mean that Marcus was meant to look at _her_ that way. I didn't notice any wedding ring on either of their fingers. Humph!

I pushed open the door and paused in mid step. What did it matter to me if there was anything going on between Heidi and Marcus? I barely knew them. What did I care if Marcus was looking at me longingly? The truth is that it couldn't… _didn't_! Right?

I tried to push all of those thoughts aside as I stepped into the washroom and shut the door behind me silently. There was a large bathtub in the middle of the room, and I knew that that was just what I needed.

I sighed once I had slid into the warm water. I rested my head back against the edge and hung my arms of the sides.

I do not know how long I stayed in there, but it seemed like only minutes had gone by when I heard the pounding on the door.

"Bells?" I recognized Sam's voice almost immediately. "Are you in here? I think that it is time for you to come out now."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Hang on! Just a second." I jumped out of the bathtub and pulled the plug. I wrapped a robe around me and sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the water to empty. Wait for it to _be_ empty.

I pilled my clothing into my arms and walked slowly to the door, my mind still elsewhere.

As soon as the door was opened, Sam pulled me into his arms.

"You are never leaving me alone again… _ever_," he growled playfully into my ear. "Do you have any idea of house torturous that _tour_ was? Wait, no, you don't because you _ditched_ me!"

"I did not ditch you, Sam," I scolded. "I merely snuck away." He chuckled and buried his face in my neck.

"Well, then, never _sneak away_ ever again… please, Bells."

"Never ever." But, as I spoke the words, I realized that they were a complete lie. And, that saddened me.

What had gotten into me in these past few hours? What had _happened_ to me?! Something terrible was going on with me.

I vowed that I would talk to Alice as soon as I could get a chance to give her a call. She could give me some insight. And, same with Rose. I am sure that she could help me, too.

"Let's go to our room," Sam muttered against my neck.

"They gave us a room?" I asked, my voice full of nonchalance.

Sam just nodded and picked me up bridal style.

"Just practicing," he murmured and then brought me to our room.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**I know it's not as long as some of my others, but… y'know.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Abby**


	12. Denial

**I know, I know. I didn't update last weekend… oops!**

**I did not forget, I just didn't have time. Sorry!**

**Well, enough excuses, here is Chapter 12, and I'm going to start chapter 13 now!**

Chapter 12- Denial

I could not deny that I had _some_ feelings for Marcus. Now, I still loved Sam more than enough, but there was just… something about Marcus that drew me to him. You're going to have to believe me when I saw that I am one hundred percent faithful to Sam. No matter what, I always will be….

Right?

No, there was no question. I _was_ going to be faithful to Sam. I had _no_ feelings whatsoever to Marcus. Sam. Sam was the only man in my life now. Sam. Sam Sam Sam.

"Hey, Baby," Sam murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist and then proceeding to nuzzle my neck. I leaned into him and threw my head back, giving him more access to my neck.

"Sa-am," I moaned. "Not now. Mmm… I'm not joking."

"I completely believe you, Bells. I can tell that you really, _really_ want me to stop."

"Yes, I do," I persisted and turned around in his arms to push him off of me. "Come on. We should probably head out anyway. It's nighttime, and they're having that celebration today!"

"I don't want to go to no stinkin' celebration!" Sam groaned. "Why? Can't we just stay here?" I turned around to see him waggling his eyebrows at me. I cocked my head to the side and put on what I hoped was a stern expression.

"No, Mister Uley. We are going to get dressed up and march out there and have fun. Got it?"

"But," Sam started, "I'm _positive_ that we can have more fun up here on this bed then down there in front of people." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, fine. But, you owe me." He got up off the bed and kissed my lips softly.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked against my lips. I nodded my head slightly. "I love you."

"I know that," I told him, kissing him harder.

"And," he said, pushing me back a little and resting his forehead against mine. "I already have a dress picked out for my beautiful woman."

"I'm jealous," I growled. "That woman is so damn lucky!"

"I know you wish you were here," Sam said and then began walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Going to find my damn lucky woman!" I scoffed and narrowed my eyes.

"So not funny, Mister Uley!"

"Really? Because, I thought that it was super funny! Maybe our sense of humor is just different!" Sam continued toward the door and out it. I stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Then, I ran out the door after him and saw him walking briskly down the hallway. I smirked and ran full speed toward him. I jumped around to the front side of him and threw myself into his arms.

"Don't go to that other woman, Sammy! I love you!" Then, I kissed him. Passionately. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily and Sam pulled my head against his shoulder, resting his head on top of mine.

"Wow!" he panted. "That other woman can—and will—never get to those standards. You have convinced me to stay. I am your slave." I smiled broadly and him and kissed his neck.

I giggled when he started nuzzling his face into my hair. "Sam," I laughed. "Stop." I tried to pull my head away, but I was not going to lie and say that I did not enjoy the attention.

And that's when I felt the eyes. I could feel them boring into me and Sam, but mostly me. I paused from my struggling, but Sam did not seem to notice. I tried peeking over Sam's shoulder. And, for the first time that day, I saw him.

He was in the shadows, but I knew that it was him. I could tell by the way that he was standing and the length of his hair.

It was Marcus.

I was embarrassed. And, I didn't know why. Why should I be embarrassed that he saw me and my _fiancée_ kissing? There was nothing wrong with that. I had caused no problem or committed a crime!

And, yet, I was still embarrassed.

"Stop, Sam," I muttered, and he noticed the change in my voice.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "I just think that we should be getting ready."

"Bells," Sam sighed. "There is sill a couple of hours till the party starts. You don't need to worry about time."

"I need to hunt," I blurted without thinking.

Sam chucked and kissed the top of my head. "We just hunted yesterday, Sweetie! You should be fine."

"I know, but I'm worried. There will be people there tonight. Human people. I do not want either of us to… slip." I bowed my head ashamed of my lie to him.

"You won't slip. And neither will I," he told me, mistaking my being ashamed.

"Just to be safe," I murmured. "Please." I was begging. And, I knew it, but I just didn't want Marcus and Sam in the same room together. It made me feel like I was suffocating.

Sam eventually agreed and went hunting with me. I only picked a few small animals because honestly I was not hungry at all. My stomach was too full of butterflies.

"C'mon, Bells!" Sam called running ahead of me.

"I'm going to walk home," I informed him. "You run ahead and start getting ready. You take forever to get ready and I can get ready in mere minutes." He chuckled and nodded his head.

"You're right, Bella." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine quickly. "You still owe me!" he called as he ran out of the forest. I smiled lightly to myself and started heading in the direction Sam had just went.

While I was walking, I daydreamed:

_I kissed Sam's lips passionately; he flipped me over on the bed so that I was now underneath him. He licked his lips and dove in for another kiss. I moaned delicately into his mouth and threaded my fingers through his hair. _

_Then, Sam broke away from me and lifted my shirt slowly over my head, kissing the naked skin as he went. Once the shirt was off I reattached my fingers to his hair. That was when I noticed that his hair was not his usual length. It was longer. Real long._

_I gasped as I looked into Marcus' eyes. _

_But, surprisingly, this did not faze me in the slightest. I kissed Marcus again, more enthusiastic this time. My hands gripped at Marcus' shirt, prying it off. I moaned as my lips worked their way down Marcus' chest. I heard a low rumble coming from his chest and that made me growl. _

_The door burst open and I thrust my head up toward the open door. _

_Sam._

When I came out of my reverie, I was panting hard. That daydream seemed too real. Scarily real. Almost like a… vision? I _had_ to call Alice. Just had to. She would be able to help me… I hoped.

I ripped my cell phone from my pocket and I dialed Alice's number as quickly as possible.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," I muttered while waiting.

"Hello," Alice's cheery voice said from the other side.

"Alice—hi! I need your help—," I started.

"I'm not here to answer my phone. If you're in a hurry run here, because obviously you're what I am. Otherwise you wouldn't have my number. What was that, Jazz? No, I'm recording—seriously? Eek! Oh, leave a message, bye. Ja—."

I sighed noisily and bowed my head. Why, why, why?! Why did Alice choose not to answer her phone now? She _always_ answered her phone!

I wondered for a brief second if something was going on back at the Cullen home, but I thought barely anything of it, too preoccupied with my own problems. I only knew that Alice had recorded that recently. She had nothing before, just a beep.

I pushed all of these thoughts aside as I saw the Volturi castle gates in front of me. I readied myself and pushed the gates open without waiting for them to be opened. I marched into Sam and my room without even looking up.

I got ready quickly and ran to the stairs where I would be meeting Sam at the bottom, ready to leave, to head to the party.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will come much sooner.**

**And, schools almost out, so I'll hopefully be able to update a lot! **

**Thanks,**

**Abby!**


	13. Home

**Hey, Guys! What's up? How's life?**

**Well, I hope that It's good! **

**Guess what?! School is almost over! I'll be able to update more frequently!**

**Well, anywho, here is chapter 13!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13- Home

When I reached the stairs, I immediately saw the love of my life standing at the bottom of the stairs. A smile crept across his face when he noticed me. I leapt down the steps as fast as I could. I would do anything for Sam!

Once I was where Sam was, I jumped into his arms, wrapping both my legs and arms around him. I planted his jaw with small, sweet kisses before kissing him fully on the lips. I smile widely against his lips and opened my eyes slowly.

"Someone excited?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Only because I'm with you," I whispered and kissed his lips again.

We broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throat. I detangled myself from Sam's body and moved next to him as his arms swept around my waist.

Heidi was standing there, accompanied by… Marcus. I gulped loudly, but no one seemed to take notice. I felt his gaze on me, so I looked up and immediately turned away. I would _not_ allow this to ruin my night.

Mark my words.

The four of us walked into the ballroom together. Marcus and Heidi immediately went off to find Aro and Caius. There were so many people here. I would never expect there to be so many.

I breathed in through my nose and got whiff of blood. My nostrils flared, but I got contain it. I wouldn't give into temptation tonight. _Any_ temptation.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "Hey pretty lady, want to dance?" I rolled my eyes and kissed Sam's chin.

"Sure, sexy man."

Sam and I danced song after song, never taking a break. The scent of the blood coming from the humans in attendance was wearing away and any thoughts of Marcus. I could actually, truly enjoy myself!

"Whew!" Sam said when we took a break. "I haven't danced that much… ever! I am so tired! Is that even possible? For our kind to be tired?"

I smiled, panting and shrugged. I bowed down my head from laughing and then looked up into Sam's eyes.

"When was the last time you had something to… eat?" I asked furiously. "You're eyes are _black_! You won't be able to resist the blood soon. You will eventually give into temptation."

There was that word again. I sighed.

"Sam, go get something to… eat. Then, come right back. I don't think I can last long without you. Okay?" Sam's lips pulled up into a small smile and he nodded.

"I don't want to ruin your evening," he whispered.

"Sam… You could never ruin my evening. I love you too much. If anything, you make my evening more amazing than it ever could be."

"Aw, thanks doll," he said, kissing my head. "I'll be back soon!" I smiled as he ran off.

I sighed and turned back to the many people crowding the square. I realized that I knew no one here. There was no point in me staying. Sam would be able to find me, I knew.

So, I turned and walked back toward the Volturi castle. Once I was in, I slowed my pace and eventually turned into a little alleyway type hallway. I leaned against the cold, damp stone wall and let out a breath.

I needed to rest. Just to sit for a minute or two. But, as I was about to sit down, someone came in front of me, holding me up. I tried to squirm free of his—I could tell it was a he by the feeling of their strong arms—grasp.

Soon though, I gave up and immediately felt his lips attacking mine.

"Mmm," I grunted, trying to push him off of me. He definitely was _not_ human. Vampire? Most likely. Stronger than me, too.

"Get off!" I yelled as I finally got him to let go and move away. "What the _hell_ do you think that you are doing? That was uncalled for. Who are you?"

The man did not speak. He stood there for a few moments, staring at me before taking a couple of steps back into the light.

I gasped.

_Marcus_!

"What did you think you were doing?" I asked, dry sobbing. I shook my head and ran past him, deliberately hitting my shoulder against his. Serves him right.

I ran. I ran all the way to the forest where I knew Sam would be.

As much as I had dreamed and thought about cheating on Sam, when it actually happened, it felt awful! Down right awful! And, I felt like a terrible person.

Now, I had to admit that technically I didn't kiss back. But, I think it was the fact that I had _been_ kissed while in a perfect relationship is what gnawed at me.

I finally spotted Sam in a clearing and took off even faster. I ran into him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pressing my face into his shoulder still dry sobbing.

Sam chuckled at first, not noticing that I was upset. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my hair. Then, he noticed.

"Bells? Bella?" he asked frantically, pulling away and pressing a finger under my chin to look at me. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Sam…" I started and then broke off. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and started running his hands through my hair and making shushing noises.

Once I had finally calmed down enough to talk I said, "Sam we really, _really_ have to leave!" I was shaking violently, and I almost could smile from the memories of Sam and Jacob and the rest of them when they got really emotional.

Sam did not even question me. He just nodded and said, "You wouldn't mind traveling on my back, would you?"

I shook my head, slightly confused. Sam nodded for me to hop on, so, I did.

"Hold on," he told me. Then, he morphed. Back into the beautiful, black wolf that I had come to know and love. I was taken aback. I knew that he could still morph into his wolf form, but I hadn't seen him do it since he was changed.

His wolf form was… different. The fur was shiny and it felt smooth under my hand. It distracted me momentarily about why we were leaving Italy.

A growl rumbled through Sam's chest, and I took it for me to hold on. I wrapped my arms tightly around the wolf's thick neck and buried my face deep into the silky smooth fur. I giggled like a little girl as Sam ran. I knew that when we would get home, my hair would be full of leaves and twigs.

Sam never stopped once. But, I did look up. It was adrenaline pumping—if that were possible. He was going faster than I ever had. I wondered if it was because of the mixture of wolf and vampire that was making his speed increase. I bet that was it.

I could not _wait_ to get home, though. I desperately need to talk to girls. I need my girl time with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. They would be able to help me with what I was feeling. At least, I really hoped they would be able to. I was not really sure if they had had any experience. I hoped, though.

I could feel Sam gradually slow to a steady pace and I knew that we were close. I was so… happy to be back in Washington. Funny. I never thought I would be saying that. Rain still wasn't my thing, but I was learning to deal with it.

Sam stopped and I slid off of him and place a tender kiss on his doggie head and scratched him behind the ears. He leaned into my palm. I smiled softly and then removed my hand.

"Come on, Sam," I said, thumping my hands against my thighs like how I would call a dog. He whimpered and I looked at him.

"Oh," I said understanding. "Clothing. You stay here and I'll run up to get you some sweats to change into, and then bring them back." _Good_, I thought to myself, _I needed a good distraction anyway_.

Sam's nose hit my hand playfully and I took that as a yes. I laughed and petted him on the head before retreating up to the house.

It looked almost completely dark from the outside, but I could see a small light on at the back of the house. I wondered where everyone was.

I opened the door once I reached it and stepped into the house, looking around. _Where were they?_

"Hello?" I asked into quiet house.

There was no answer and I moved further into the house toward where I saw the light.

"Hello?" I repeated a little louder.

Again, there was no answer.

I started panicking a little, still heading for the light. What if something bad had happened to them? What if they were all… dead?

"Alice?" I yelled. "Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Carlisle? Esme?"

"Bella?" I sighed with relief as Alice came into my view. "You're home! Hey! Everybody, Bella is back!" She ran up to me and threw herself into my arms.

I watched over her shoulder as the rest of the family trudged in behind her. I waved to them and then waved back, small smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Bella," someone said as they walked into the room.

What was _he _doing here?

* * *

**Alright, Alright, sorry for the cliffhanger! :) Couldn't resist!**

**Next chapter up sometime this week! :)**

**I have some ideas for more stories after this one! Hee hee...**

**I will give you a SUPER hug if you review (hinthint)**

**Abby**


	14. Never Expected

**You people seriously must stop doubting yourselves. **

**One of you guess correctly who it was, and then you said that you knew it was wrong! Grr...**

**Anywho, I'm finished with my other story. There may be a little more onto the end of that, but...**

**So, in other words, this is the only story that I have to focus on!**

* * *

Chapter 14- Never Expected

"_Hello, Bella," someone said as they walked into the room._

_What was he doing here?_

My breathing started coming in quick, short huffs; my heart rate shot up exponentially; I suddenly felt faint. My life was screwed. Completely messed up… finished! Why did things like this always happen to _me_? Was there some orb of bad luck surrounding me that I was unaware of?

I gulped air and felt it pass through my now tight throat. I felt Alice's arms circle around my waist. I could not move. I could not do anything but stare at the beautiful creature in front of me.

"Bella?" he questioned, his brow furrowing in as if he were confused. How could he be confused? Was it not obvious why I was having issues? I wonder… did the Cullen's think it would be okay to have him be here when I got back? Did they expect us to return later, and thought that I would never have to find out?

I finally gasped out his name. "Edward." A smile played at his lips when his name rushed past my lips. "Wh-What's going o-on? What a-are you doing here E-Edward? He's supposed to be dead."

Then, I blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When I woke up, I pressed my hand to my head. Major headache.

"Bella?" a tiny voice squealed and suddenly arms were around my waist. "Oh, my gosh! I was so worried! When you fainted, the only thing I could think of was that something was wrong! I mean, vampires can't faint! But, I guess you did, didn't you? Oh! Everyone was so worried. And then Sam came barging into the house. And, oh, was he mad! He took one look at Edward and just blew up! You should have seen it! Or, maybe it was better that you didn't."

I groaned and Alice stopped talking.

"Bella?" she asked nervously. "What's hurting? _Is_ anything hurting? Let me know. Please."

"Head," I mumbled, massaging my temples. Alice let out a long breath and then yelled for Carlisle.

"What are we going to do with you, Bella?" she asked, her question rhetorical. "Every time something happens, something ends up happening to _you_! I don't get it. Can' you just _try_ not to attract danger? I thought that once you were a vampire that you would loose this whole _danger magnet_ thing, but no, you just get deeper into it!"

"Alice," I said. "I tried to call you while Sam and I were in Italy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and we ran into the Volturi there." Her eyes widened and she froze, turning to granite. "I gained a knew power there. I can have visions, too. In fact—"

Carlisle walked through the door to the bed, kneeling down next to it and pushing Alice out of the way.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked, going into his doctor mask.

"Better, I think. What happened, Carlisle?"

"I'll tell you my theory in a moment," he stated, probing my temples with his fingers. "First, I want you to repeat what you were just saying to Alice about Italy."

Did he want what I had not yet gotten to, too? Or, just what I _had_ told Alice? I hoped for the second one.

"Well, after Sam proposed—"

"Sam proposed!" Alice shrieked, reaching for my left hand. "Aww…. It's beautiful! I love it! Well, it's not as good as mine, but that is obvious. So romantic, how he proposed in Italy. So sweet."

Carlisle shot a glare at Alice and then motioned for me to continue.

"So, after Sam proposed"—Alice squealed—"the Aro, Marcus and Caius showed up and invited Sam and I back to their castle. While there, I gained the skill of visions." My thoughts traveled back to the vision that I had had. I shuddered.

"Vision?" Carlisle said, mainly to himself. "Fascinating. Simply intriguing."

"Now, I need two questions answered," I told them. They both tuned into what I was saying. "One, what's going on with me? I passed out. Something is wrong, Carlisle."

"Nothing is wrong," he told me.

"What? You cannot be serious. Carlisle. Alice! Tell him!"

"Tell him, what, exactly, Bella?" she asked. "I do not know what you want me to say. If Carlisle says that nothing is wrong, you should definitely agree with him. He is usually right. Just let him explain."

"Bella," Carlisle began. "From what I am gathering, I am guessing that this is just a power that you have."

"And, what power would this be, exactly?" I questioned.

"Well, it would seem that you are gaining some… human tendencies back. So far we have just seen you faint. But, you have bruises on your head." He pressed his fingers again to my temples. "It is very unusual. They should be gone or going away."

"Is this bad?"

"Not that I am aware of. Not bad at all. I do not see how it…." He paused, tilting his head to one side, suddenly in deep thought. "Well, I guess that you could…but that would not seem right. Would it?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking. If you do indeed have this… power to have some of your human tendencies back, then, plausibly, there could be, technically, a way that you could die. If something happened." I blinked my eyes a few times.

"What if this is not my power and something is just wrong with me? What then, Carlisle?" I asked quickly.

"No, Bella," he told me. " I know for a fact that this is what it is. It is, I must admit, a very, very strange type of power, but if this be what you are given… then…"

I sighed, taking in everything that he had said. Then, I looked back and forth between Carlisle and Alice. "There is another thing that I need to know."

"Yes?" Alice asked, obviously already accepting Carlisle's theory.

"What the_ hell_ is Edward"—I growled his name—" doing here? And, how the hell did he come back? He was _dead_ for crying out loud!" I screamed.

Carlisle did not saying anything he just nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well?" I prompted Alice.

"He just showed up here today. A couple of hours before Sam and you showed up."

"How is he still alive, Alice? How? It should be impossible to come back! Nay, it _is_ impossible!"

"Bella!" Alice scolded. "If you want answers, you must let me explain! I won't be able to get anything in at this rate!"

"Sorry," I mumbled after a couple of seconds and then waited for Alice to start explaining.

"Edward came to our house just hours ago, and you can imagine how shocked we were that he was here—actually here! At first, we were all happy: giving him hugs and kisses. The fact that he was supposed to be dead had not come to our attention yet.

"Then, after a few minutes, Emmett remembered. When he reminded us, we all froze, not knowing what exactly to do.

"Rosalie then said, 'Obviously this _thing_ is an imposter. There is not way that this is Edward. We all know that he is dead.'" Alice's voice was a perfect imitation of Rosalie's.

"We all turned toward him," Alice continued, "Ready to pounce if necessary."

"'But,' Edward told us. 'I am Edward. I swear!'

"We asked him to prove it. He didn't know how. It was actually quite amusing watching him think of something that only we would know. He started listing off things that anyone could know: we are vegetarians, I am in love with Bella"—I flinched—"and other things like that.

"After a bit, I just looked into the future to see if it was him. Obviously it _was_ him. So, we took him into the back room so he could tell us how he was back.

"'The Volturi cleaned up my remains that were left so carelessly in the middle of the street,' he explained. 'They were just doing their job—cleaning up after mistakes were made.

"'But, somehow they found out who I was. They fixed me up; took care of me; brought me back to my original state.' I could not tell if he was happy that they brought him back or if he was depressed. He went on, though, his story not yet finished.

"'They kept me in their castle, not letting me out, afraid that someone might recognize me. Aro eventually, though, thought it safe for me to head out, with Caius and Aro as my company—Marcus being away for business.

"'They were just showing me around while they went along their business for the day. While walking, we landed upon two other vampires. Aro and Caius had never met them before. So, they were going to introduce themselves, but they could not leave me alone. So, they used a power to transform me to look like Marcus.

"'And, who should we happen upon other then Bella and Sam. Aro invited them back to the castle and therefore I was forced to stay in my 'Marcus' form the whole time. Bella. Bella was… hard to avoid. She always seemed to be everywhere. And, apparently Heidi was unaware that Marcus was away, so I had to keep up that charade as well.

"'Then we had this gala and when I saw Bella, I could not breathe. She look stunning. During the get together, Sam left to go hunting. Bella went inside, and I couldn't help but follow. I swear that there was a magnetic pull pulling me toward her.

"'I rounded a corner, and there she was,' Edward said. 'I don't know what I was thinking when I went up to her and kissed. God! I have not idea what was wrong! And she didn't even know that it was me! She thought that it was Marcus the whole entire time!'

Alice paused letting everything she said sink in.

"Wow!" I breathed out. "I would have never guessed. That's… wow! And, he could not tell me anything the whole time. That must have been so hard for him. I still don't know if I understand how he was brought back."

"Neither to any of us," Alice said, a bright smile on her face. "But, we all love Edward dearly. He's a brother to us. You can't feel bad toward us because we let him back in the family."

"No, no of course not, Alice. I would have done the same, I think."

Alice smiled at me and I frowned.

"Does that mean that Sam and I have to move out of his room now that he's back?" I asked.

"Well, it would be the right thing to give him back his room, I think. But, technically, you don't have to give your room back if you don't want to. Either way, we'll have to make a new room."

"No," I said. "Edward and take his room back. And you really don't have to build another room for Sam and I. We'll just rent an apartment close by."

"Bella! That will make me feel like we are kicking you out! Not happening!"

"Fine," I told her. "How about Sam and I rent an apartment just while you're adding the new room? Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes," she said, smirking. And then she frowned. "Bella, you have to be extremely careful now. You are way more fragile than you have been, and I don't want you getting hurt. So, do not go running. Please. And hunting, you may want Sam to go out and bring you back something."

"So, what? You want me to become a hermit?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

Then, there was a knock and the door.

Edward.

* * *

**Alright, there was chapter 14 for you amazing readers/reviewers!**

**Love you guys so much! :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Abby**


	15. Not Again

**You readers are so lucky! I almost didn't get around to updating.**

**I think I was being random too much today. **

**Well, without further ado-- Chapter 15!**

* * *

Chapter 15- Not Again

_Then, there was a knock and the door. _

_Edward._

He walked silently into the room, looking at me the entire time, not even acknowledging Alice. His eyes scanned my body up and down. It was then that I remembered that I still had my dress on from the party. Of course, now it was covered it mud and other unknown substances from when Sam ran me back to the house.

"I never got a chance to tell you that you looked beautiful in that dress," he purred. "In fact, I never got to tell you anything. Though, I wanted to deeply. I guess since Marcus couldn't—or wouldn't—talk, I couldn't either. I wanted desperately to tell you who I was Bella, but I never could. Do you know how agonizing that was for me?"

I didn't say anything and turned to Alice. She was gone, must have slipped out to give us some privacy. I didn't _want_ privacy, though. I was just in here to get clothes for Sam. Now I could not even do that.

I shook my head. "Edward," I said to him. "I _really_ don't think this is a good time to talk. As a matter of fact, I don't think that _any_ time will be good to talk."

"Why?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes—hurt, that's what was there.

"I am still freaking out over the fact that you are… _alive_. You should not be. And, I… don't love you anymore, Edward. I love Sam now. I have _Sam_. Can you understand that?"

"I just don't understand how I lost you, Bella."

"You left me. I found Sam. Sam and I are together now. It's really not that hard to understand."

"I don't think he's any good for you, Bella," Edward said gruffly. "I don't trust him."

"And why not? You wouldn't like it if I was dating Emmett! It would not matter who it was. You just want me for yourself, and I get that, Edward, I really do."

"Do you?" he asked, bowing his head. "I don't think you possibly could, Bella. Youjust can't know what I'm feeling."

"It is not Sam that you don't like. It's just the fact that Sam loves me that you can't handle it! What I said before! It doesn't matter who I'm with. It's the fact that I'm _not with you_, Edward.

"And, you know what? I think I _do_ have a pretty good idea what you are going through and feeling, Edward." I took a breath. "You _left me_. I had no idea where you were, Edward. You could have been anywhere, doing anything with anyone. That's all I could think about. Well, until Sam came along."

Edward was silent, and I'm assuming he was contemplating what I had said. He sighed and shook his head mournfully.

"Edward," I sighed. "I really do hate leaving you right now, because I know that we need to talk, but Sam is waiting outside, and I don't want him to think that something happened to me."

He nodded slowly, still thinking.

I got up and went to the dresser, opening the drawer to get some sweats out for Sam. "Sam and I will be renting an apartment," I told him. "There is going to be a room added to this house and until that's finished, that is where Sam and I will be staying, so you can have this room back. We'll move everything out tomorrow."

"You don't have to move out because of me," he said with a solemn voice.

"We're not. I suggested that Sam and I just live in the apartment forever, but Alice said no, of course. We have to live here. You shouldn't worry about anything, Edward. Just live your life while you can. We don't want you to die again," I informed him. "None of us do. I bet even Sam would not want you to die."

He scoffed. "Bella, you could never hear his thoughts. He doesn't want me around. At least he doesn't know that I am here right now. We would have a major fight."

I cocked my head to the side. "Edward," I whispered, while turning to face him. I could feel the sad frown plastered on my face. I walked up to him, dropped the sweat pants on the ground, and wrapped my arms around his waist in a friendly gesture.

I felt him take a small step back from me, but I held on tightly. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around my back. I buried my face into his chest and dry sobbed.

How had my life ended up like this? I remember when I just lived for Edward. Woke up every morning thinking about his face; dreaming about him every single night. He was what held me together.

Now, it seemed like we barely even knew each other. And, you know what? I hated it! I hated not talking to him. I _liked_ having him back. I knew that there was a small part of my heart that was taken with him when he died, and now that he was back, that part of my heart was back. And I _loved_ having an almost perfect heart.

One of Edward's hands rubbed circles into my back while the other smoothed my hair. I sighed into his chest when I calmed down.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed. He pressed a finger under my chin and tilted it up so he could look at me in the eyes.

"I miss the old days," I admitted. "Sometimes I wish we could go back when the only thing I had to worry about was you being a vampire. I miss those so much!"

"Me too," he muttered, pressing me closer to him.

"We are going to be _best_ friends," I told him. "And, I don't care what you think. I don't care if you don't want to be. That's what we are going to be!"

"Bella," Edward said, and I braced myself for what was coming. "I would expect nothing less than being your _bestest _friend." His crooked smile spread across his face and I could feel and equally big smile forming on mine.

"I love you, Edward." I pressed my face into his shoulder.

I heard him sigh before saying, "You know I love you, too, Bella." I smile again and squeezed him tightly before letting go and picking the sweat pants off the ground.

I turned to leave, but then quickly faced Edward again. I held out my hand which was curled into a fist except for my pinky. "Pinky promise that we are _bestest_ friends, Edward." He chuckled but strode across the room and crossed his pinky with mine. I smiled and gave him one more tight squeeze before leaving the room.

I clomped down the stairs, making noise on purpose. Emmett was at the bottom looking up to see what the racket was.

"That you, Bella?" he asked. "Making all that noise?"

"Yes, Emmett," I sighed.

"Why are you so hyper?" he said.

"I happened to just make a bestest friend," I informed him.

"What about me?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Emmett, you are my _best_ friend."

"Well," Emmett started, "who is your "bestest" friend?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Emmett. Now, if you will be so kind as to excuse me, I have to go bring these sweat pants to the love of my life."

Emmett started making gagging sounds.

"Oh, now you asked for it," I said. My mood was extremely lightened since Edward and I had set things straight. "Oh, Rosalie!"

"No!" Emmett yelled. "Bella, stop it!"

"Yes?" Rosalie inquired, coming up behind Emmett. Emmett jumped and turned to face her.

"Emmett, here, seems to have an issue with love. Teach him something, Rose."

I turned around toward the door, and ran outside. Sam was pacing up and down the driveway. When he saw me, he ran up to me and licked my arm. I giggled. He did not seem to notice that I smelled like Edward, and I was thankful. I did not want him freaking out in wolf-form.

He took the sweatpants from my hand into his mouth and ran off into the forest.

And, that was when I had my second vision:

_Growling._

_Barking._

_Snapping of teeth._

_It seemed that my worst nightmare was coming true. _

_Sam and Edward were at it again. Fighting. And I could tell that they were not going to stop until one of them died. Sam was I wolf-form, and his paw flashed out toward Edward. Edward winced in pain as the paw came in contact with his skin. _

_There were claw marks down Edward's side. I shrieked in horror, but they were to into their fight._

_Edward went down and Sam moved so his head was over Edward. Sam opened his jaw wide and went for Edward's neck._

* * *

**EEP! Uh oh! Not good!**

**But, I have plans for this story! That vision is really setting it! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Abby**


	16. Looking at it the Wrong Way

**Wow! Two updates in less than a day! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Well, Chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16- Looking at it the Wrong Way

Sam waltzed out of the forest clad only in the sweatpants. I sighed when I saw him, and I saw his worried look.

"Bella!" he said, voice full of worry for me. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I relaxed in them. "You're shaking. What's wrong? Tell me, Honey."

"I—I had a-another vision, S-Sam." God, I sounded like a stuttering idiot! Why couldn't I keep my cool? Oh, that's right; I was worried about my true love and my best friend. "It was awful."

"Tell me, Baby," Sam whispered, pulling me over to a rock and sitting down with me placed in his lap comfortably. I rested my cheek against his shoulder and shuddered. "Tell me the vision, Bells."

So, I told him. I told him _exactly_ what I saw. In great detail, too.

I looked up at Sam to assess his reaction. He was rolling his eyes and sighed. What!? That's definitely _not_ the reaction that I was expecting. At all!

"Bella," Sam began. "You know that that will never happen, right? It is not even possible. I don't know why you had it. Maybe it was of the past."

"How could that not happen, Sam!? It is _so_ possible! And, why the hell would I have a vision of the past. I know that it was not that past, Sam. I _know_ it!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but Edward is not alive. He's been dead for about fifteen years. Bella, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam," I told him, pushing the hand that he jokingly put up to my forehead. "And, I guess I forgot to tell you. I mean, _I _just found this out myself. Edward _is_ alive, Sam. He is inside that house right there, right now."

"You're joking," Sam said.

I shook my head fiercely. "I'm not, though. He really is. I just talked to him. He was Marcus when we were at the Volturi! I swear. You have to believe me!"

"I do, Bella, I do believe you. But, I'm not sure that I'm following what you are saying. He was _Marcus_ when we were at the Volturi. How? That does not make any sense, Baby. How is he alive?"

"Well, I guess when the Volturi came to clean up his body, they brought him back to life somehow, and I don't think that they really wanted anyone to know. So, somehow he was…transformed to look like Marcus, I guess."

Sam was quiet for awhile, and I think he was trying to find his voice. "He's here?" he finally said. "Right now? In the Cullen's house?"

"Yes."

A growl rumbled in Sam's chest. "Sam," I warned. "You have to calm down if we don't want my vision happening."

"I think I _should _kill him again, Bella. He cheated on you!"

I was taken aback. He cheated on me? "When?"

"I've told you this before, Baby. When I… killed him last time. He went to Denali… Tanya?" I knew he was trying to bring what he had said that day back.

"_I killed him because I know what happened while he was gone," Sam argued. My eyebrows creased, but I leaned into Sam, my knees suddenly feeling weak. "He can't jut use my Bella as a play toy fro his own pleasure when he wants her. I know he was in Alaska with Tanya!"_

I remembered now. He was talking on the phone with Alice. And she must have asked why he had killed Edward. Something had happened between Edward and Tanya. I had to get to the bottom of this.

That meant that I would have to talk to Edward… and Tanya. I wasn't sure if Edward would give me the answers that I wanted, knowing that it could possibly break our newly found friendship. I would either have to call Tanya on the phone, or pay the Denali clan a visit.

"Bella?" Sam's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "You okay in there? You spaced out."

"Just thinking," I muttered as I kissed his lips quickly. I sighed and said, "We have to go look for an apartment soon, Sam. We were allowed to keep Edward's room, but I said that we could just find an apartment while we wait for the renovations to be done. Of course, we'll just move back in then."

Sam nodded his head absently. "Maybe we should go do that." I nodded my head, too. Scrutinizing his expression. "Maybe I should go have a little chat with Edward, first."

"No!" I yelled. "No, I don't want my vision happening. I cannot leave you two alone together. It's not safe, Sam. Let's just go find you a shirt and go apartment hunting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Much to my surprise, finding an apartment turned out to be fun and easy. Sam and I found the perfect apartment in just under two hours. It had one bedroom, a small living room, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. Not that we would really have to use the kitchen or the bathroom.

They said that we could start moving in tomorrow. We had to pay the first month's rent up front. Not that we would be staying here longer than one month.

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and pulled my back to his chest. His chin rested gently on my shoulder.

"It's perfect for us," he murmured. "I wish we could have really been looking for our first apartment together as humans, though."

"Me too," I whispered, turning myself around in his arms and placing my hands on his chest. I leaned up and kissed his lips. "But, it's still a moment that I will _always_ remember, baby."

"Same here."

I buried my head in his chest and moved my hands up so that they were around his neck. Sam started nuzzling my neck. I sighed. Could this moment be anymore perfect?

"Mmm," Sam hummed, tickling my neck. I giggled and reached up to kiss him again.

"Maybe we should go back to the house and start packing up the things that we are taking with us to the apartment," I told him.

"Not that that will take us very long," Sam huffed.

"Well," I said seductively. "I am one hundred percent positive that we can find something… productive to do after we pack."

"Well, then," Sam said releasing me and taking hold of my hand. "What are we doing standing here for? We definitely need to get a move on with that packing."

I shook my head while my shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Of course, Sweetie."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Sam and I walked into the house, he paused, his nostrils flared.

"I forgot that _thing_ is here," he said through clenched teeth.

"And, you are going to be nice, Sam," I told him. "I don't care if you don't want to be, but you _must_ be nice."

"But, what if he's a jerk to me first?" Sam whined.

"Gah! You are sounding like a five year old, Sam," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "But, if Edward is being mean to you, then _I _will take care of it. You just tell me. Although, I am certain that Edward will do nothing to me."

"What? You cannot believe that _I_ started the fight that happened between Edward and me in your vision. You know what, Bella? Maybe you've got the whole vision wrong. Maybe you are looking at it the wrong way."

"Gosh! You really know how to through the mood away, Sam," I joked. "I do no think I want to do something after we pack everything up. Thanks!"

"Aww…" Sam groaned, wrapping his arms once again around me. "Please!"

"Maybe. If you stop whining for a bit."

Just then, Edward walked into the room. I sighed. "Why don't you go upstairs, sweetie, and start packing and I'll be up in a few. Sound good?"

Sam growled and kept his eyes placed on Edward. "I do not want to leave you alone, though, Bella. Not with _him_."

"Sam," I warned. "Remember what I told you." He nodded and sulked up the stairs. I waited until I heard the door slam upstairs till I looked at Edward.

"So…" I began. "How's Tanya doing these days?"

"I don't know, Bella," he answered, looking at the carpet. "I have not seen her in awhile."

"How long is awhile?" I questioned, probing his head with my eyes, trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

"About fifteen years," he said, his voice full of nonchalance.

"So, you had a…." I paused, searching for the right word. "Fling with Tanya when you left me. That is _just wonderful_, Edward, just wonderful." My voice was filled with venom and I noticed Edward flinch, his head still bowed.

After I realized that he was not going to respond, I said, my voice not calmer, "Why didn't you tell me, Edward? I honestly don't think that I would have minded as much if I heard it from you. After all, we were basically broken up."

Just then my cell phone rang, and I groaned, lifting it from my pocket. There was no number on the front of it. Just the word, "OUT OF AREA," in big capital letters.

* * *

**There was chapter 16!**

**Can you guess who is calling her? I can! Lols**

**Review and thanks for reading,**

**Abby**


	17. Imprinted Wolf

**Thank you for being so patient! You guys are such great readers!**

**Just so you know, this story is going to end in the next couple of chapters! -sobs-**

* * *

Chapter 17—Imprinted Wolf

_Just then my cell phone rang, and I groaned, lifting it from my pocket. There was no number on the front of it. Just the word, "RISTRICTED," in big capital letters._

I sighed and muttered, "Who the _hell_ is calling me now?" Edward's brow furrowed and he took a step closer, trying to make his neck longer to see the front of the screen. "It says restricted," I told him. "Do you think I should answer it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Wow!" I started sarcastically. "You are big help."

I flipped my cell phone open and placed it to my ear. "Hello?" I said, not knowing what to expect.

"Bella?" the voice asked cautiously. I immediately recognized it as male. The deep rumble of his voice was oddly familiar. "Is that _you_, Bella? Oh my God! I've been trying to reach you for forever. It seems that you changed your phone number. But, it seems that now I have reached you."

"Um, who is this?" I asked. Edward stepped closer to be, leaning in to listen.

"It's Jacob, Bella!" I gasped. Jacob?! After all of these years—I had just assumed he was dead. Neither of us had been in contact these past fifteen years. Why did he have to talk to me _now_?

"Jake?" I shrieked. "It's really you? Wow."

"Of course it's really me. Is Sam there?" he asked, and I could just picture the smile on his face; the smile that I had always loved. I missed it, too, I realized.

"Yes…" I answered slowly. "I mean, he's not exactly in the room with me, but he is here all right."

"Well, someone's there Bella," he told me and my eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Well," he started feebly, "I've been spending time with someone with better hearing than I have, so I guess my ears have been…."

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about? I haven't spoken to you in years, and now you just suddenly call up, making no sense whatsoever. The least you could do is explain yourself."

I heard him suck in a deep breath before he said, "Hold on." I heard his hand press against the phone and then I heard muffled talking, one obviously a girl before Jacob came back and said, "I'm hear with Tanya."

"Tanya!?" I just about screamed. "What are you doing with Tanya? How do you know about her? Where did you find her?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bells. Calm down. One question at a time," he chuckled. "Well, I've been sort of a…nomad these past years. You know, just wandering around. Hopping around from city to city, state to state, country to country.

"I ended up in Alaska about two years back. That's where I found Tanya."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I had heard about there being a clan in Alaska somewhere, of course. I did not know where, and certainly did not intentionally go looking for them. But, I happen to run into them anyway.

"Surprisingly, they didn't kick me out or anything. They were quite…intrigued by me, I guess you could say. They wanted to know more about me and the werewolves. So, they took me in.

"And," I could hear the smile in his voice, "that's when I first saw Tanya.

"My heart literally stopped beating when I saw her. She looked…wow. She looked like an angel. I know it sounds cheesy, but I seriously thought that I had died and I was in Heaven or something. I knew right then and there, that that was what Sam felt when he first saw you as a werewolf.

"I had imprinted."

"On Tanya?" I shrieked. "You imprinted on Tanya?"

"Isn't that what I just…." He was cut off, though, by Edward who had ripped the phone from my grasp and now held it up to his ear.

"Jacob," Edward growled. "Hand the phone to Tanya, now!"

Edward waited a couple of seconds and then started speaking again. I could hear her speaking, just as I'm sure Edward could hear Jacob speaking to me.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice high pitched and nothing like I had expected. "How—how are you alive? I heard that you got into a fight with a werewolf and that you were dead."

"I was," Edward answered harshly. And, before she could start answering questions again, he started explaining how the Volturi had found him and somehow brought him back to life.

"Wow," Tanya gasped after Edward had finished. "That's really…wow. It's hard to believe, but I really can tell it's you."

"Is there any reason that Jacob called Bella?" he barked.

"Jacob just really, really wanted to talk to Bella and get caught up. Is that so wrong, Edward? And, now we can get caught up."

"We don't need to," he said. "I've already gotten that you can Jacob Black are together and you already know what's been going on with me. You know, Tanya? I don't want to talk to you. I don't really want to know what's been going on with you. I'm _so_ over you. I'm moving on."

"I-I never asked, Edward."

"Stop, Tanya." He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm blowing up on you like this, but I _really_ have to hang up now. Bye."

He slammed the phone shut and threw it to the ground. I didn't say anything, just watched him quietly while he composed himself.

"Better?" I asked after awhile. He closed his eyes slowly, and took in a visible breath. Then, he nodded. I reached down, finally, to pick up my cell phone and stashed it in my pocket.

"Come here, Edward," I said, finally, opening my arms to him. He basically fell into my arms. I held him tight against me. He was still very tense and I rubbed my hands up and down his back, trying to sooth him.

"Bella," Edward started.

"We don't need to talk, Edward," I told him. "You just need to calm down. Sam and I are just grabbing our things to take to our apartment. When we are finished you go upstairs and lie in the bed and calm down. Please. For me."

Edward sighed and pulled back looking at me. "Fine," he muttered.

"Good." I leaned up and kissed hi cheek briefly before turning and heading up the stairs.

Sam was waiting out in the hallway, a box of our things in his arms. "What happened?" he asked.

"Jacob Black called me," I told him, my voice filled with nonchalance.

Sam's eyes widened noticeably. "He did?" he said. "What did the boy want?"

"Apparently," I started, "he's with Tanya from the Denali Coven in Alaska. He _imprinted _on her."

Sam watched my expression for a few moments, as if he thought I was joking with him. Then, all of a sudden, he started cracking up.

"What?" I asked. "How is this funny?"

"Nothing, he just seems to take after me. I mean, I imprint on a vampire, he imprints on a vampire."

"Technically," I began, "You imprinted on a human who just happened to turn into a vampire."

He glared at me playfully and then said, "True, Bella true." Then, he set the box in his arms down and gathered me in his arms. His lips were on mine quickly and we were kissing. I kissed him back enthusiastically.

That was, until we heard it.

_Crash!_

* * *

**Well, there you have it, Folks!**

**Hang on, this is almost over! -sobs-**

**Then, I can start on some of my other ideas! -smiles-**

**Thank you,**

**Abby**


	18. It Starts Here and Now

**So, here's chapter 18. Came way faster than the last one! Whooo!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Mild language in this chapter! FYI!**

* * *

Chapter 18—It Starts Here and Now

_Crash!_

Sam and I both pulled away at the same time and I quickly turned in his arms. Sam tried to pull me closer to him as if trying to protect me, but I just threw him a dirty look over my shoulder and pried his arms away.

I heard another crash and gave Sam terrified look and started leaping down the stairs as quickly as I could. I could hear Sam following me down the stairs.

The first thing that I saw when I got the bottom was Edward. Edward with his fists raised as if he were defending himself. He looked like a true vampire. His top lip pulled up over his teeth, nostrils flared, and I could see the hairs on the back of his neck raised.

"Edward!" I screamed. "What did you do? Sam and I heard the crash and we thought something was terribly wrong. Are you still angry? Because, you really don't have to be. I am here if you need any—"

I cut off once I saw strawberry hair glistening right in front of Edward. I gasped and one of my hands immediately shot up to my mouth.

"Tanya," I whisper-screamed. "What are you doing here?"

A snarl escaped her. She had the exact same expression that Edward had on. I was deathly terrified. I had never ever in my whole entire life been this afraid. And, I really should not have been. They could not be too angry with each other. I mean, they did not _really_ get into a fight, right?

Tanya's head shot up and her gaze met mine. "Isabella Swan," she sneered. "What a wonderful surprise. Oh, and your fiancé is with you. Fabulous."

"How do you know that—?"

"That Sam is your fiancé? Oh, you're little werewolf friend told me." I gulped. She loved Jacob, right? "Of course, he is here, too."

Just then, I heard another crash as a window was broken. So _that_ was what the crash was. Tanya must have come threw a window, too.

"J-Jacob?" I stuttered. He turned from facing Tanya to me.

"Bella?" he said, surprised. Then, he whirled back to Tanya. "You said she would not be here! I do not want her hurt. I only came to help you with Edward. I didn't even ask why you wanted him dead! Tanya, we can't do this."

"Oh, you're only saying that because _she's_ here. If she was not here, you would have to problem with helping me kill Edward, would you?"

"Well," Jacob growled. "I would not have come if I knew that she and Sam were going to be here. Might as well leave now, Tanya, before you humiliate yourself."

A sultry smile was placed on her lips and she moved as close as she could to Jacob, placing her hands on his chest, and looking up at him. She jutted out her bottom lip. "Oh, you don't mean that, do you Jacob? You would do anything for me, right?"

They stood there for a few minutes. All of us seemed to be trapped into looking at them. Jacob seemed just the same, though. I was able to walk around them so that I was behind Tanya and looking at Jake's face.

His gaze was intent on hers and he looked like he never wanted to move from where he was. I tried to look closer into him. I wanted to really know what was going on.

And, that's when I saw it. The glint of regret and wanting escape. What was Tanya doing to him? Something was going on. She was doing something. Possibly using her power?

"What the hell are you doing to him, Tanya?" I finally managed to get out before it was to late.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she scoffed.

"So," I heard Edward growl. Sam had come up behind me and then placed his arms around my waist protectively. I shot him a look, but he just tightened his grip. "So, Tanya, _this_ is your power? Hypnotism? Are you serious? Wow! Must have come in handy when the dog found you, and you needed backup just in case someone caught onto you."

I gasped again. Sam said, "Ha! Tanya, you seemed to have not been able to get a man on your own. So it seems that you had to resort to your hypnotism to get a servant. How nice. And, ah, it happened to be a werewolf."

"Well, of course, it did," she said, turning away from Jacob and facing Sam. Jacob was let out of his trance and stumbled around a bit before fainting. I ripped myself once again out of Sam's arms and kneeled next to Jacob.

"Don't worry about him," Tanya informed me. "That happens every time I get him to do something. He'll wake up in a minute or two."

I whipped my head around to face her. "You are going to _kill _him soon if you keep doing that. He may be strong, but he's not _that_ strong, Tanya. If Jacob was any normal human, he would already be dead."

"Oh, I have tried on normal humans. You are correct. They never lived past the second time I hypnotized them. Such a pity. But, when your dear friend here showed up, I knew that there were…possibilities. It was perfect."

"You bitch," I screamed. "You are an arrogant bitch."

"Ha, ha, ha," she laughed. "Yes, _that_ I am. No doubt about it."

While Tanya was busy laughing, Sam snuck up behind her and right when she was about to turn around to face him, he punched the back of her head… hard.

"Gah!" she screamed, falling forward and hitting the ground. Edward smirked and bumped fists with Sam.

"Nice," he murmured.

"Oh, you are going to regret that, Uley," she barked. Sam took a step back.

"Don't you dare threaten my fiancé that way, bitch," I snarled. "Anyway, how would you beat us? There is only one of you, and three of us. I'm sure there will be four right when Jacob wakes up." As I finished saying this, Jacob's eyes started blinking rapidly.

"You are so wrong about there being only one of me," she barked, venom flying out of her mouth. "Just you wait. They'll be here soon."

I shot a quick glance at Edward uneasily who did the same to me.

"Who exactly do you have coming, Tanya?" Edward asked, his voice a bit lighter.

"Just some old friends and my family. I am sure that you know who the old friends are. But, you'll just have to wait till they get here, which should be at any moment."

My bottom lip started shaking uncontrollably, but I turned back to Jacob and helped him get up.

Once he was up, I kept an arm around his waist just in case he was going to faint again. Sam, Edward, Jacob, and I all formed a line in front of Tanya. She had a smirk planted on her lips, and it looked like it was not going to go away for awhile.

I glanced back and forth between Edward and Sam. "If we kill her now," Edward began, "Her family and the others will still come. It will be worse if we kill her. Just wait. It will all turn out alright."

Tanya's smirk started to become more pronounced. "It starts here and now."

* * *

**Alrighty.**

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. Got a review that it seemed like I moved to fast. -shrugs-**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Abby**


	19. War

****

Here's chapter 19... Sorry it took me so long!

**I'm writing chapter 20 RIGHT NOW! So, I'm hoping that it will be up by the end of the week. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19—War

_Tanya's smirk started to become more pronounced. "It starts here and now."_

Just as she said this, glass was shattered and spread all across the room. Wood splinters were catapulted at us. Although I knew that they would not puncture my skin, I still raised my arms to protect my face from the shards.

"Irina," I heard Edward growl. "Go home. Don't do this. Just take Tanya back with you, and you will not have to deal with us again. If that is what you want."

"No," Tanya answered for her. "The only thing that I want right now is your head, Edward. And all of your friends' heads, too."

"But, why?" he persisted. "What did I do wrong?"

"_Everything_," she muttered murderously. Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar lined up on both sides of Tanya, crouching down into fighting stance.

"Not yet," Tanya ordered. "We must wait till the others show up." She was mainly talking to her group. "If they try to attack us, we defend ourselves, but otherwise, we wait."

Eleazar snarled in response, looking eager to take a bite out of one of us. Weren't these vampires vegetarians like the Cullens? I would never have thought them to be this…deranged. To me, it seemed like Tanya was just going insane along with her family, and wanting to "shed blood" just for the hell of it.

I glanced carefully at Edward who was on my right and then past Jacob who was on my left to Sam. Sam was watching the five vampires in front of us uneasily.

"Why wait?" Edward asked. "It is all ready an uneven number. Five against four. And one of the four might not even be able to fight." He motioned to Jacob, who I was still holding up. "It seems a bit unfair that you would get more to come against us when the odds are all ready on you. Must we wait for these others?"

I glanced back at Edward, and whispered extra quiet, to be sure that the five of them would not be able to hear, "I think you are just making them angrier, Edward. I would stop if I were you. I would rather they not attack us at all. You are only aggravating them.

Edward sighed and gave me a weary look. "I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong; why Tanya is doing this?" I shrugged. It made no sense.

Suddenly I was on my knees as another vision filled my brain. It seemed that, unlike Alice, I could not have my visions whenever I wanted to. They came on their own accord.

It was the same vision that I had had before. The one where Edward and Sam were fighting. I gasped for unneeded air and felt hands on both of my arms.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jacob asking. "What happened to her? What are those bloodsuckers doing to her?"

"Hey!" I heard Sam bark. "I'm one of them, too. Don't you dare say anything like that." Jacob shut up after that.

I was helped to my feet.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper. "Come one, Bella. We need you."

"What did you see?" Sam asked, understanding right away that I had had a vision. I shook my head quickly and muttered, "Nothing."

When my eyes opened, I turned to Sam and saw that he was giving me a look that told me that he did not believe for one second that I had not just had a vision. I sighed and shook my head again. I did not need to bring up what I had seen again. I didn't need to put those thoughts in their minds to be fresh.

"I'm fine, Sam, Edward," I told them, glancing at them both quickly. "We need to be prepared to fight. How are you feeling, Jacob?"

"Better," he told me. "I am feeling a bit confused, but those vampires in front of us look familiar. Have I seen them before, or maybe met them?"

I opened my mouth to answer when there were crashes from the floors above us. I jumped and moved closer to Sam, who was now positioned next to me.

I glanced over at Tanya—big mistake. Her face was twisted into something that I assumed was supposed to be a smirk, but really looked like a grimace. Her hands were placed on her hips. Her whole stance screamed arrogant.

That was, until there was stomping coming down the stairs. Her face changed quickly from that awful grimace/smirk, to a face of shock. I didn't know who was coming down the stairs. I _thought_ it was whoever we were waiting for before we started fighting…

…until I heard a booming voice that belonged to none other than Emmett Cullen. "You were going to have a fight with them without me?" His voice shook the house. "Come on, Edward. You know I've wanted to get my hands around Tanya's throat for ages! I can't believe you were going to let me miss it. You are just damn lucky that you have a sister that looks into the future _before_ a werewolf shows up."

Edward chuckled softly as the rest of the family lined up in the line.

"We can take them now, Edward," I whispered, meaning it only for his ears. "We have more than enough to kill. And, Sam and Jacob can go into their wolf-forms. Come on."

"No," Edward said stiffly. "We wait."

"But why?" I whined back. "Come on, Edward—"

"No."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew that I was being stubborn, but Edward was being a complete and total idiot! I mean, we could just take them now and it would all be over with… but nooooooo!

I felt Sam's hand come up to my shoulder to try to calm mew down. But, that was just before the amount of vampires in front of us doubled…no, tripled. Maybe even more than that.

"Ah," I heard one of the new comers say. "You never told us it was the Cullen's that you wanted dead, Tanya. I cannot believe that you would make up excuses to get them killed. I know them personally. Everything that you said about them is not true."

It was Aro and some other members from the Volturi. I sighed. They would not fight us, would they? They would not kill us. Aro had just said that Tanya had made up excuses for them to come.

"Tanya," Aro started, "I am _very_ disappointed in you. You are coming back to Volterra with us for awhile."

Two of the Volturi members were coming toward Tanya. She noticed and leapt toward our group. More specifically, me.

Her hands were wrapped around my throat and I was thrown to the ground quickly. I struggled to get her off, and I heard the ruckus around us.

The rest of Tanya's family was getting grabbed by the Volturi, but some managed to slip by and attack the Cullen's.

Chaos.

I managed to kick Tanya off me and she flew backward hitting a couple of Volturi members who grabbed hold of her arms. She thrashed about, and bit the one to her right. I flinched and turned to assess what was going on.

Sam and Jacob were both in wolf form. Edward was fighting Eleazar in a corner where no one would notice. Emmett and Jasper were fighting off the Volturi members trying to stop the Denali clan. It was obvious that they wanted a fight. Rosalie looked scary fighting off Kate, while Alice—who was behind Rosalie—was fighting off Irina and Carmen.

Carlisle, Esme, Aro, and Caius were nowhere to be seen, and I assumed that they were off discussing how to stop this madness.

My attention was grabbed by some Volturi members taking Tanya out the door. I sighed. At least one of them was gone.

Then, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

I whipped around quickly.

It was Edward.

* * *

**Ooooo... Cliff hanger... Sorry!**

**Again, I'm writing it now, so it should hopefully be up by the end of the week!**

**Abby**


	20. War Part Two

**Sorry! I know I told some people that I would update by the end of the week, but I didn't. Oops!**

**Well, anyway, here it is!**

**Oh, and I think that there is going to be one more chapter... Which is going to be the epilogue. **

**Well... ONWARD.**

* * *

Chapter 20—War Part Two

I watched him fall and Eleazar laughed heartily and walked from him, obviously proud of his work.

I couldn't move. Edward was hurt. Badly. I could see that much from where I stood.

Sam moved away from where he was fighting when he noticed Edward. He moved swiftly through the crowd. I watched in horror as Sam stood next to Edward's body. Sam's paw whipped out and came into contact with Edward's side. When his paw came off, I noticed claw marks.

_No! _I shrieked inside my head.

I had been determined to not have my vision take place. And yet, here it was happening right before my eyes.

Then, I noticed that Sam was trying to get Edward on his back. He was trying to _help_ him. Not hurt him. I was shocked. I couldn't move until I saw Sam heading up the stairs with Edward.

I glanced around the room quickly. _They can take care of this on there own_, I thought. _They have it all under control_.

I dashed up the stairs before someone would notice and looked in the rooms until I saw Sam and Edward in Edward's room. Sam was back in human form and had lain Edward down on the bed. He was pacing back and forth next to the side of the bed.

"Sam?" I whispered, and I knew that he heard me. His head immediately shot up and in less than a second, I was wrapped in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked. "When I saw…I thought that you were attacking him. I thought—I thought that my vision was coming true. I could have sworn that you were hurting him, Sam." I buried my face in his neck in embarrassment.

"Shh…" Sam tried to sooth. He brushed my hair off of my face and kissed my cheeks before my lips.

"How's Edward?" I asked softly, not really wanting to know the answer.

Sam sighed and turned so that his back was facing me. "I don't know," he answered gruffly. "He seems to be unconscious right now." He threw his head forward and placed his face in his hands.

I walked over to the bed and knelt down beside Edward. I could see some blood seeping through the shirt. **(A/N: I wasn't sure if they could bleed or not, but I assumed that they could.)** I gasped and removed his bloody shirt quickly. His skin was shredded. My hand flew up to my mouth and I gasped shakily.

Sam's hands came down on my shoulders, trying to comfort me. I rested my cheek against one of his hands and bit my lip.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" I muttered, a sob breaking through my words. I felt Sam kneel down behind me, his hands traveling down my arms, resting in my hands. I leaned back into him.

"I don't know, baby," he said quietly. "I don't know."

I nodded.

"Do you think there's anything that we can do for him?" I asked. "Or do we just wait it out and hope he gets better?"

I turned around so that I was facing Sam, still kneeling. He shrugged. "They're still fighting down stairs," he murmured. "I don't know if there is anything we can do right now."

He sighed. "For now," he continued, "We just sit and hope that something gets better. Either downstairs or up here." I fell into his arms gracefully and he held me. I was moved into his lap, and we just sat there, holding onto each other, hoping and waiting until something—_anything_—got better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Waiting.

That was hard. Especially when I was not sure if anyone was dead or if anyone would die.

I tried my best not to listen to anything that was going on down the stairs. I don't know if I could have handled the pain of figuring out that one of the Cullen's or Jacob or the Volturi were dead.

Every time a sound would escape into my ears, I would grip tighter to Sam as he rocked me back and forth on the ground. I was shaking so hard that I could tell Sam was having a hard time holding on.

Then an eerie silence crept over us. Did that mean that the fight was over? Or that Edward had…died and the absence of his breathing was making it seem that much more eerie? I didn't want to go check. I don't even think I could.

In those few eerie seconds, it seemed like the world had come to a pause. Like everything had stopped.

Then, it picked back up when I heard a soft groan coming from the bed, followed by a, "Bella? Is that you?"

The voice was weak, but it was enough to make me jump out of Sam's arms and rush to the bed so that I was sitting next to Edward. My breath caught when I saw his eyes opened into slits.

I smiled a little. "Edward. You are awake."

He chuckled breathlessly. "Did you think that that was all it was going to take to kill of _the_ Edward Cullen?"

I punched him lightly on the arm. "Shut up," I muttered.

"I really thought we were going to loose you there for a minute," Sam said, sitting down on the other side of Edward. "Good to have you back, Ed."

They pounded fists.

"You seem to be doing better," I commented.

"Oh," Edward said, "It's healing." I looked down at his stomach. It was. Faint, pink line.

"You are going to make it," I whispered, mainly to myself.

Edward scoffed. "You had doubt in me?" he said with mock shock.

I rolled my eyes. "Good to have you back, Edward," I muttered stiffly. He was going to be just fine. It _was_ good to have him back. If he died, a part of me would have gone with him.

"Should we…" I started, but then trailed off.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up at me, his expression one of relief.

"I don't want to ruin this moment," I said. It was so nice. Edward and Sam weren't fighting. We were all just friends, and it was perfect.

"I was going to ask if we should go check down stairs," I said anyway. "Just to make sure everyone is okay. To see what's going on."

"You're right," Sam muttered. "I'll go first and I want you to stay behind me no matter what, Bella."

"And me," Edward grunted as he sat up on the bed. "You are so not leaving me here by myself."

When I tried to push him down, he said, "No. I'm going with you. Don't try to stop me. If something happened. I want to know." I rolled my eyes again, yeah, he was definitely back.

I shrugged and said, "Fine. If you want to come, come, but if you die you cannot blame anything on me."

Edward smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The three of us walked downstairs, me at the rear of course. We crept around the corner at the bottom, not sure what to expect. When we rounded into the kitchen I screamed, as a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Bella? There you guys are." The hand was removed and I turned around—Emmett.

"We have been looking for you guys everywhere," Alice commented.

"Well," I started. "Obviously not _everywhere_."

She rolled her eyes the way that only Alice could. "Well, if the three of you had not chickened out halfway through the fight, we wouldn't even have to look for you. Where were you guys?"

I looked back at Edward and Sam and smiled. "Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing. You are right, Alice, we chickened out."

"I don't believe that," Emmett muttered. "But, whatever."

"Everyone is fine, right?" I asked.

Emmett and Alice nodded at the same time.

"Good. And everyone else is gone? Everything is taken care of?"

"Oh, the Denali clan won't be around here ever again. The Volturi took care of them."

"You mean they…" I trailed off suggestively.

"No, they didn't. They're still alive."

I nodded.

"Well, everyone is fine, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**And, I wasn't really sure if they could heal, but I just assumed that, too.**

**Well, cross you fingers and hope that I get the next and last chapter up sooner! **

**Oh, and I saw the Dark Knight last night! Whoa! I loved that movie. I mean, there were some parts that you wanted to laugh at, but you weren't sure if you should or not. Basically at all the Joker's lines. But... Still a fabulous movie for anyone that loves Batman or Christian Bale (one of my future hubbies). **

**Anyway, thanks for reading,  
Abby**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

It was an amazing feeling to have all of us back together. Edward and I had become the best of friends, almost as if we were twins. It was nice to have someone to talk everything to. Not that I could not talk to my new hubby, though. It just felt right to have Edward with us. _Back_ with us. I wondered where I would have been if he had never come back. Probably in a rut.

Sam and I had gotten married a few days after the fight, not wanting to wait for something else to happen to ruin the wonderful, magical event. Alice had apparently all ready ordered the dress, so that was taken care of. And for once, I was thankful that Alice had shopped. The dress was gorgeous! It was strapless and floor length. And very, very white.

The wedding was very small. There were not many people that we could invite anyway. It was just the Cullen's, Jacob and some of the other wolves from the pack that were still around, and a few members of the Volturi who stayed.

It was a quick ceremony, done by Carlisle. But I had to admit, it was the best thirty minutes of my life. I would never want to go back. Sam was finally mine, and I had proof. Not that I needed it before. You just had to look in our eyes to tell that we were in love and weren't planning on changing our minds any time soon.

After the wedding we went to the apartment. And, finally after about three weeks, the renovations at the Cullen home were done, and we moved back in there. I felt better and safer to be living with the Cullen's again. _All _of them. They were definitely my real family.

Two years after that, I heard about Renee's death. It was sad, but I had been expecting it. She died peacefully in her sleep. Sam, Edward, and I went the funeral and stayed under a tree in the background so no one would notice us. Phil was there, and I think that he might have noticed me, but we ran soon after that.

A couple months after we had returned to the Cullen house, a surprising visitor showed up at our door—Kate Denali. She had shockingly come to apologize about Tanya. Hey, better late than never. We accepted her apology and offered her a place to stay.

She informed us that the Volturi had taken care of Tanya. We knew what she meant. And I honestly felt better that I knew she was dead.

Another surprising thing: about a year after that, Edward and Kate married. I was so happy for him. Honestly, I don't know how I would handle Edward being alone for much longer. It would be too heartbreaking and I would have blamed it all on myself.

Everything after that just got better and better. I honestly could not be any happier than I was now.


	22. The Indie TwiFic Awards

Hello, readers!

Wow! It's been... awhile since I've been logged into this account. Or at least, that's what it feels like.

I thank you all for reading this story and reviewing! It makes me very, very happy!

Apparently, I've been nominated for The Indie TwiFic Awards! So thank you so much for whoever nominated me! It makes me feel so honored! It was nominated as best non ExB.

I would love if you all would take the time to vote for A Change in Monsters (the prequel to this story)!

Here's the schedule:

List of nominated fics posted: 7/1  
First round of voting: 7/8 to 7/12  
Short list of Final Nominations: 7/14  
Final voting: 7/22 to 7/26  
Winners announced: 7/28

If you think this story is worthy of your vote, on the 8th, please head over to http://theindietwificawards dot com! Clearly, though, without the spaces!

Thank you all for your support!

Love you all,

Abby


	23. The Awards Part 2

So The Indie TwiFic Award have been open for a few days. They close now on 7/13 at midnight!

The link to the site is on my profile if you want to check it out.

Once again, A Change In Monster is nominated for _**best non ExB story line**_!

Check it out if you'd like! There's so many good stories up to vote for!

Abby


End file.
